Disintegration of Delusion
by bigeandhertv
Summary: The ideals of C.C. Babcock crumble before her eyes. This causes her to make an impulsive decision involving a large sum of money and a certain domestic. This will help her to see the world differently and open her heart up to the possibility of true love
1. An Act on Impulse

_**A/N: Please review if you like where this is going. This will be my first chapter fic. I am so excited to share it with you all. Timeline: Season 5 after C.C. leaves "The Place" I forgot to do shout outs in my last story but I would like to thank ladybrin, Vee22, mewkazurinu2004, nrfan, bogiedevil and sim38 for reviewing my last 2 fanfictions. Your kind words help me to keep writing! And of course thanks to my 2 favorite performers, Lauren Lane and Daniel Davis! **_

_**Oh and of course I do not own these characters!**_

Chapter 1

_Nanny Fine and Maxwell are getting married! My life is over, how could this happen? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I am the one with class, wealth, and sophistication. Naturally he would want to be to be with me, right? Life as I know it, life as I have been brought up to know it has collapsed right before my eyes. My chance at happiness is gone. Classes never mingled before. How could he choose Nanny Fine over me?_

These thoughts rushed through C.C. Babcock's mind as she sat on the black couch in her penthouse apartment. It had been several weeks since she had left "the place" but she was still in an extremely vulnerable and confused state. Her expectations of the perfect and ideal future had just crumbled right before her eyes the minute she saw that ring on Nanny Fine's finger.

Was she in love with Maxwell Sheffield? Who knows, but love matters little in a world of high expectations. In the eyes of high society, it was right for her and Maxwell to be together and with her pushing 40, the chance at finding another man to live up to these expectations was rather bleak.

_I guess I will die an old spinster. I suppose Butler Boy will get a kick out of that. He will always have something to fall back on if he can't think of anything else to use against me. _

She pondered more about Niles.

_I never thought about this before probably because I was born into wealth. How is it that someone as intelligent and talented and….handsome….did I just admit that? Anyways, how is it that he could be indebted to a life of servitude? I never thought about the fairness of it all but it just doesn't seem right. Circumstances and birthright having more effect on a person's future than talent, drive, and work ethic. God knows, he has all of those qualities. Wow, did I just admit something else nice about him. What has come over me?_

As much as she hated to admit it, her supposed enemy did have many redeeming qualities about him. Qualities, that if he were _any_ other person, she might look for in a man. As she continued to ponder the injustice of his situation a strange thought came to her mind.

_I wonder how Niles' life would have been if he were given the same opportunities as Maxwell or I? No doubt, he wouldn't be cleaning Maxwell's toilets or sleeping in Brighton's old bed. _

This wasn't the normal way of C.C. Babcock thinking but then again she hadn't been thinking straight since after the engagement. Being raised as a Babcock, it was ingrained in her everyday life that she would marry someone of equal social status. Even the fact that she was a working woman was abnormal in her world since the majority of her sorority sisters and high school acquaintances ended up marrying rich and were living lives of pure luxury and neediness with no responsibilities of their own.

So in regards to her career, C.C. Babcock did not follow the status quo. Being a rebel in this regard and going against everything that she had been told to live by all of her life, makes these sudden realizations seem less surprising.

Since these views of social class and birthright were crumbling before her very eyes, it is not surprising that C.C.'s change of heart led to a particular curiosity about how a certain domestic's life could have been had his circumstances been different.

This sudden curiosity led to a quite strange and extremely impulsive idea. Now normally C.C. Babcock did not act on impulse, but pure logic and rationalization.

Seeing, however, that the whole foundation on how she was supposed to live her life had just been bulldozed and tumbled down in a million pieces right before her eyes, a little impulse was the least of her worries.

So with this curiosity and sudden idea in mind, C.C. Babcock planed on going to the bank first thing in the morning.

A certain person was about to experience a huge change in their life. What she did not realize however, was that her impulsive decision would affect more than just the life of this domestic. It would affect all of the people whom she associated with everyday.


	2. Questioning Her Decision

_**A/N: Hello Hello people! I am so excited about this story now, so don't worry about me not finishing it because I definitely will. Not sure how long it will turn out to be but that comes with time. Thanks again to sim38, rx9872, bogiedevil, ladybrin, mewkazurinu2004 and the-reverie for reviewing chapter 1. **_

_**Unfortunately I do not own these characters or The Nanny.**_

Chapter 2

Niles was up at the crack of dawn to start his usual morning routine. He showered, shaved and got dressed. He prepared breakfast and was greeted by Maxwell, the children and of course Fran in her fuzzy robe and slippers. Ms. Babcock arrived about a half an hour late to the Sheffield Mansion, although Niles didn't think anything of it because there were a thousand different factors that could have attributed to adding time to her morning commute.

That's not to say, however, that he was not concerned about her welfare constantly. Although he would never say it out loud, he had been extremely worried about her since she had gone to "the place". It killed him to see her pine over a man who had absolutely no interest in her and the fact the it threw her over the edge made it even more difficult to take.

For the most part it was a normal morning. Nanny Fine decided to go shopping with Val, while the kids were at school. Of course a visit from Sylvia also took place and even though Niles told her that Fran was not at the house she insisted on staying for breakfast.

Everything was seemingly the same until about 1:00 pm when the phone rang.

"Hello, Sheffield Residence"

"Hi, is Niles Brightmore available"

"You're speaking to him."

"Hi this Kevin Morgan calling from Chase Bank. We have recently been informed that you are going to receive an inheritance summed at $1 million."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No sir, of course not. You have been left a $1 million sum by a relative on your mother's side. He was estranged from the family, but apparently still had a relationship with your mother. Since your mother is no longer with us, you are next in line according to him to receive the sum."

Niles was speechless! His dreams of finally being able to support himself and have a life of his own were now attainable. _I might even be able to have a successful career and do something I am passionate about instead of stay stuck in this rotten excuse of an existence forever. _

Although he wanted all these things he thought about his life as the Sheffields' butler and its good qualities. Fran and her crazy antics, the children and their interesting experiences while growing up, Sylvia and her strange views on life, even Maxwell. Afterall he has known the man for close to 40 years. Of course as much as he loved all these things they weren't the very things that were keeping him here. The thing keeping him from running to that bank right now and quitting this job immediately was none other then the very person he supposedly despised. He could leave all this tomorrow if it wasn't for the daily presence of C.C. Babcock in this house everyday. Even though their daily actions consisted of none other than verbal jousts and incessant insults, he lived for moments like these because he knew it was all just a game. A game the he could not live without.

But then he thought again. _What if this is all my life ever amounts to, a game, a prank? Truth be told, I would like more someday. Someday? What am I talking about? I am not as young as I once was. There aren't too many "somedays" left in my life. I need it now, I want more now! _

"What do I need to do in order to receive my inheritance, sir?"

"Well, just come down here and sign a few papers and we can wire the money to your account immediately. It will take about 24 hours to appear in your account."

"I'll be there in about an hour to sign the necessary documents."

"Great Mr. Brightmore, see you then."

And with that Niles said goodbye and hung up the phone.

The shock was still evident on his face, when the kitchen door opened and C.C. walked into the room.

"What's the matter with you Rochester? You look like you just lost a feather from your dust buster!"

Debating whether or not to tell her about the inheritance, he decided he mine as well confide in someone. As full as their past was of pranks, banter and insults, he felt in some strange way he could trust her with this new information.

"You are not going to be believe this Ms. Babcock, but I just talked to a man at the bank who just informed me that I have an inheritance. It seems that a relative on my mother's side recently passed away. I was the next of kin, since the inheritance was left for my mother and she passed away several years ago."

C.C. having a hard time acting surprised, asked simply "how much did he leave you?"

"$1 million" Niles stated with a tone a little higher than his normal baritone voice.

"I suppose Brighton's old bed isn't big enough to hold that stash of cash, now is it?" C.C. chuckled slightly.

"Well I told you I hide it in Maxwell's mattress, now didn't I? But even his king size won't be able to hold that stash of cash!", Niles laughed.

"In all seriousness, what does a simple man like you plan on doing with your new acquired wealth?"

"I suppose I could invest in something, stocks, a new business venture. I could get my own place, get out of this poor excuse for a life that I have been living all of these years. I think I will quit as Mr. Sheffield's butler. There are so many other more fulfilling careers I would like to pursue. I would give him 2 weeks notice of course, being that I have been with him for so long and I really do love the family."

Niles was surprised at himself and C.C. This was the first time in…..ever, that they had a long and civil conversation. However, Niles saw a sudden change in her expression as if she was upset about something.

Wanting to ask her what brought on this sudden change in demeanor, he was about to inquire what was wrong when she spoke, the tone of her voice suddenly callous and enraged

"Stop kidding yourself! You have been a domestic all your life, how do you plan on starting a new career now? Not to mention aren't you like 85 years old? "

"I have to get back to work" and with that she burst out of the kitchen, managing to suppress her tears on the way to the downstairs bathroom.

C.C. Babcock didn't know what to do._ What have I done and why am I reacting this way? Didn't I expect this to happen?_ Of course she wanted Niles to have the same chances she had even if he had them a little later in his life. But of course being that this decision was impulsive, she never thought about the fact that he would leave the Sheffield residence and start his own life. It never occurred to her until now that this would bother her so much.

She wanted to tell him the truth, that she needed him in her life and that she lived for everyday she saw him at the Sheffield Mansion, but she would sooner die then make a fool of herself in front of him. And so she reacted toward him the only way she knew how, with malice, the only emotion she appeared to have mastered. _Funny, I am the one giving him the money and now I am the one crying at the possibility that the money brings him. Irony is a funny thing I guess. Well he deserves to do something he loves, even if it means I might not see him….._

With that, she wiped away the tears, fixed her face back to normal and walked out of the bathroom back to Maxwell's office to continue her work.


	3. The Sacred Script, The Secret Life

_**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is interesting. I want to thank mewkazurinu2004 and ladybrin for reviewing Chapter 2. I do not own these wonderful characters but love them just the same.**_

Chapter 3-The Sacred Script, The Secret Life

Niles went upstairs to his room to freshen up a little bit before leaving to go to the bank. He was still a little taken aback by the fact that C.C. had snapped at him earlier and by how her mood had changed so suddenly for what he could see, was no apparent reason.

He thought initially that it might have to do with her medication, seeing as she was on Prozac, which is a pretty powerful and slightly questionable prescription medicine. However the more he questioned that notion, the more he figured that something else was troubling her. He wanted to confront her about her sudden mood swing, however seeing as she had just been the one that snapped at him, he thought against it.

While going through his dresser to find a different shirt, he came across something very sacred to his heart, a play he had written. Now Niles had written several plays and tried numerous times to get them produced by Maxwell, himself. Of course, every time he tried, they were thrown into the pile of scripts that Maxwell had no intention of reading and sent away with the messenger.

As hard as rejection was, Niles could accept rejection of all his other plays. This one however, was different. He was not willing to submit this play in a pile of manuscripts only to later be thrown away without even the slightest consideration. This play was too special to him for that.

Because this play was about his secret life, the life in which he lived in everyday and yet no one had any idea because it was locked away inside him. He wanted to reveal this life to her and everyone for that matter. But he couldn't, at least not until he had a decent career, a stable income and a home of his own.

_Wait a minute; I am going to the bank in order to get these things. _

With that thought in mind, he took the play out of the drawer and held it close to him. Maybe he could finally reveal the truth to everyone, even if he couldn't say it directly out loud but through a poignant piece of writing and a stellar performance with the right cast.

_I should tell Mr. Sheffield about the inheritance, invest in my own show and have him produce it. Only then everyone will know the truth. _

_Because the truth is, I have been falling for C.C. Babcock since the first day I laid eyes on her when she was just a slightly plump brunette with black-rimmed spectacles. _

_Yes, I will put this money to good use. Maybe, just maybe C.C. Babcock will see me as more than just the help. Maybe she will see me as human being._

And with that last thought in mind, he walked out of his room, with the sacred script in his arms, refreshed and ready to begin his new life. He had a plan and was determined to act on it. _Oh and just on a whim, I think I will invest a portion of it in the stock market. I saw a Baron's in Mr. Sheffield's office with an interesting company that I wouldn't mind backing. _

24 hours from now, Niles Brightmore would be a millionaire thanks to C.C. Babcock and her connections. What Niles did not know however, was that along with this money came some other changes in his life.

…

C.C. was back in the office reading some scripts to choose for their upcoming production. She appeared to have recovered from her slight episode earlier that day, however, she was starting to get anxious knowing that Niles was probably headed to the bank by now to sign the documentation and make the "inheritance" his. She knew the transfer would take 24 hours and she knew the risk that came along with it.

_He said 2 weeks notice, but what if quits tomorrow? I can't bear to not see him so soon. Oh God, what has come over me? I have never been dependent on the mere presence of someone before…_

But as much as she told herself that, she knew it wasn't true. Even though it was merely a life of games, pranks and banter, C.C. couldn't function without that daily rhythm in her life.

_Well it was your decision C.C., now don't question your motivation. He deserves the same opportunities as you and if that means he has to leave then you better sight deal with it. _

She continued to tell herself that her decision was the right one. Of course she would check with her accountant to make sure the money was transferred successfully by tomorrow afternoon. I mean, after all, she was putting a substantial investment in a man without his knowledge.

C.C. just needed to prove to herself that these views of class and birthright were wrong. She was curious what Niles would do when given the means to start his life. With as much talent and determination as he showed in thinking of ways to insult her, he just needed a little push to channel those traits into the beginning of his own life. She just hoped that somehow even after he began his new life that she would be able to be a part of it.

With all these thoughts in her mind, reading all of these mediocre scripts was proving to be substantially difficult. But she would not let her business partner know that she was thinking about his employee.

So instead she said simply, "Maxwell, all of these scripts are just no good. We need something different. Something that really connects with the audience. None of these are doing it for me. "

" C.C. surely one of them has to be substantial for our next production. These scripts are from some of the most renowned playwrights in the country."

"Nope Max, just not feeling them."

"Well C.C. let me read some of these and I'll be the judge as to whether or not they are good enough for _my _company to produce."

C.C. getting slightly angry now,

"I thought we were partners, but I feel as if you barely ever take my ideas seriously."

Max starting to get uncomfortable said simply:

"C.C., of course I take your ideas into consideration, I just feel as if you need to give these scripts another chance. Just read over them tonight one more time, would you? You can make your decision tomorrow and let me know."

Angry that he was being stubborn even though she was having a hard time focusing, she still however did not want to lose her job over the issue so she decided just to let it go.

"Alright Maxwell, I'll give them another go. See you tomorrow morning."

And with that she left the office scripts in her arms, although reading all of them through was most likely not going to happen considering her mind was still on a certain sandy haired domestic with piercing blue eyes.


	4. The Beginning Unfolds

_**A/N: Wow readers! I am loving this story more and more myself as I see it unfold. I just want to thank bogiedevil, sim38, mewkazurinu2004, Lucky Starz, ladybrin and rx9872 for the lovely reviews. I think you all will enjoy this chapter, although I can't say all the chapters will be as positive as this one.**_

Chapter 4- The Beginning Unfolds

Niles trip to the bank the day before had been quick and easy. He had gone there, talked to the accountant and signed a few documents. If all went well, he would have the $1 million dollar inheritance in his account by the end of the afternoon.

As soon as he knew that the money had been transferred and he had full access to it, he would talk to Mr. Sheffield about producing his play. Normally he would never dream of asking him, however being that he was willing to invest a substantial amount of money in his own play, he figured that Maxwell might consider it.

He continued his work in the afternoon in what appeared to be a normal fashion, however he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to say and how he would ask Maxwell to produce his play. He thought about talking to Ms. Babcock about the play as well, seeing as she was Mr. Sheffield's business partner, however he wasn't sure what she would say and he couldn't deny that he was still taken aback by her sudden outburst yesterday.

He was in the kitchen, preparing lunch when no other then, C.C. walked into the room herself.

"Hello, Hello, Niles, poor me a cup of tea, would you?"

"Oh wait, I forgot you are a millionaire now!" she laughed maniacally!

Acting like she didn't care was starting to become surprisingly easy. She would never admit however that this had something to do with the fact that the thought of Niles leaving killed her inside and the only way she knew how to express her feelings to him was through sarcasm and brash remarks.

"For your information, I am not a millionaire this very second, however the transfer is being made as we speak. Furthermore, if you must know I have decided to stay on as the Sheffield's butler for the time being. "

"Oh really, Rochester, what brought on the sudden change of heart?"

Figuring she would find out eventually, he figured he mine as well tell her his plans.

"Well I have written a play and I was going to ask Mr. Sheffield if he was willing to produce it. I plan on investing some money in this play, because in my mind I know it will be a hit."

C.C. suddenly felt over the moon. _Why do I feel this way? What is wrong with me? I have always prided myself on being one that could control my emotions._ Truth is she was absolutely thrilled to know that Niles was staying on as Maxwell's butler not because that is what she wanted for him, but because a day without seeing him was the worst thing imaginable right now.

Niles could see that something was going on in her mind, but for the life of him he could not figure out what. _Something is different about her, what is she thinking? I pride myself on knowing everything in this house but for the life of me I just can't tell what is going on in her mind._

"Well truth be told, Hazel, the scripts I read the other night were complete garbage. Of course Maxwell is so damn adamant he told me to read them again. I know trash when I read it and those scripts I read the other day were all trash. "

Although Niles was thrilled that the other scripts weren't working out, he suddenly felt slightly self conscious about letting her read his play because her distaste for the others was so strong. Not to mention, even though there were no direct mention of names or professions, this play was basically about his love for her. He wanted her to know yes, but he was scared for her to read it nonetheless. He couldn't bear the thought of her deriding his play because in a sense she would be crushing his heart even if she didn't know it.

C.C. damn well wanted to produce his play. She hoped that Maxwell would agree to it and knew that with Niles talent of word choice and knowledge of everyday life that his script would be remarkable.

Not to mention everything would be right. Niles would be successful and he would still be at the house and she wouldn't have to worry about losing her daily rhythm. With these thoughts in her mind, she looked up at Niles and noticed a look of slight discomfort on his face.

Figuring it was because of his script, it took all the willingness and strength she could muster to be nice to him out loud but she was able to do it.

"Niles, I am sure the script is wonderful. Truth be told, I am sure you are an excellent writer. I can't wait to read your play", she said kindly, and with a warm smile she put a hand on his shoulder.

Niles just sat there in awe as he reveled in this moment. He took a mental picture of her beautiful smile and he lingered there, as she made no sudden movement to remove her hand.

He wanted to take her as his right then and there, tell her how he felt, kiss her tenderly. But he could never bring himself to reveal those feelings to her at the risk of having his heart stopped on. So he did the closest thing he could and drew her into a hug.

He figured he could show her the thanks and take her in a little longer without her running away. Of course they lingered there in each other's arms a little longer than necessary while both drinking in the smell of one another.

When finally the spell wore off and they were back in reality, they both broke apart suddenly. They looked at each other with slight shock evident on their faces before Niles just halfway smiled and said:

"I'll go get my script."

With that he walked briskly up the stairs to retrieve the script while C.C. watched his every movement on the way up.

She hated to admit it but he looked great. She took in his backside as he ascended up the stairs, admiring his broad strong shoulders and his tone butt.

From what she could see, that working out had been paying off big time! _Maybe I should mention that to him again. _She would never admit it, but being in his strong arms felt absolutely wonderful and…right somehow.

He descended down the stairs momentarily with the script in his arms, holding it close to him.

"Don't be too harsh, Ms Babcock. I really hope _you_ enjoy it."

"Niles, I am sure it is wonderful, I'll get back to work and read it now."

And so with that he held out the script with 2 hands for her to take. She slowly reached for it and grabbed under the script, her fingers slightly brushing against the back of his hands as she pulled the script toward her. Of course the sudden contact sent waves of electricity through both of them causing both their hearts to pump rapidly and their stomachs to flutter simultaneously.

C.C. walked out of the kitchen and held the script against her heart as she walked into Mr. Sheffield's office to read it.

Niles continued on with his daily duties, although severely distracted by all the sudden events that just took place in the last 30 minutes. He just hoped that she liked the play at least an inkling as much as he adored her.


	5. Things Don't Go as Planned

_**A/N: First of all shout outs to BlackSwoon, mewkazurinu2004, sim38, Vee22 and ladybrin for reviewing Chapter 4. Here we have the beginning of a little conflict; this event will start of chain reaction of course. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story because I am loving writing it. Oh, I also just had an interesting idea for a one-shot so expect to see that in the next few days or so.**_

Chapter 5-Things Don't Go as Planned

C.C. sat in the office and read Niles script cover to cover. She felt a variety of emotions as she sat reading and she felt somehow connected to the female lead of the play. It just seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

One thing she did know however; was that this play was a masterpiece and needed to be produced. As a reader, she had never felt more connected to a piece of writing. It brought out smiles, tears and some fits of anger as she read the play and internalized it in her mind. She figured Niles play would be good, but she had no idea just how wonderful of a writer he truly was.

She needed to convince Maxwell that this play was the one, and that it would bring in a very large and diverse audience this Broadway season. She knew that it would be difficult considering Maxwell was so damn stubborn about them needing to produce a play by a famous writer. Normally C.C. would have agreed with him, but Niles' play was just too poignant of a piece to pass up.

"Maxwell, I read all the scripts cover to cover and I have found the one that needs to be produced."

"That's wonderful C.C.! Who's the lucky author? I can't wait to get started. I knew you would find one in that stack I gave you after you thought it over."

"Well..Maxwell, here's the thing, the script I have chosen didn't exactly come from that stack you gave me to read last night."

"Then how did you manage to come by it C.C.? You know it's never a good idea to produce plays by authors that aren't at least somewhat known by the community."

"I can surely say you are familiar with the author. In fact you know him quite well."

"Well who is the author, C.C.?"

Of course Niles had been listening to this whole conversation through the intercom in the kitchen. He was pleased to hear that C.C. liked his play and even more pleased to hear her going to bat for him in the other room. Of course he couldn't take the anticipation much longer, so he ran to office and slowly opened the door. He figured if anything, Ms. Babcock could use some backup.

"I am, sir."

Maxwell just looked at them with his mouth hanging open equivalent to the expression on Fran's face the night they walked in on C.C. and Niles drunk and lip locked.

C.C. couldn't believe he just walked in the room._ Surely I should have known he couldn't go 2 seconds without turning on that damn intercom. _ But she was glad he was in there just as well. It felt nice to have a support system. Frankly she had done so many things alone in her life and although she was an exceptionally strong person, having someone there made her exceedingly more so. She wondered if he felt the same way at this point.

Simultaneously they glanced at one another before Niles continued in his baritone voice:

"I wrote the play, sir! I was hoping that you and Ms. Babcock would be willing to produce it. I am even willing to invest a substantial amount of money in my own work to help with your production. "

Maxwell, slightly taken aback by all the craziness of what he was just witnessing said in a tone slightly louder than usual:

"What the hell is going on here? Where bloody am I? My butler wants to invest in his own play, which he wants my business partner and I to produce. Oh did I mention the fact that my business partner, who supposedly despises him, came to me with the idea and is actually backing him up? Am I bloody dreaming or has hell actually frozen over?"

Niles and C.C. both figured he may react this way and they both looked at each other again before C.C. opened her mouth to speak:

"Well truth be told, Maxwell, I would have normally been against the idea. But I know a great play when I read one and with this we have a hit."

"Niles we've been through this before. I don't produce plays that are written by relatives or friends or employees for that matter. I've always been taught to stick with what you know and I know theatre. Niles, you know housekeeping and that is what you should stick to. "

Niles was slightly angry by this considering Maxwell basically just told him he should be a butler for the rest of his life. He wanted to go off on him right then and there, but knowing that would only hamper the situation, he decided to hold his tongue and try and reason with his boss. Not to mention, he liked having C.C. on his side for once.

"Sir, I understand your viewpoint, however I am asking you as friend to make an exception. I have a substantial amount of money in which I am willing to invest and I can assure you the script is wonderful."

C.C. knew the situation was getting difficult so she continued after Niles finished speaking.

"Maxwell, I can guarantee you this play is going to be a hit. " She looked at Niles once more trying to reassure him of her support for him before continuing.

"This play is genius. I, myself, as a reader, have never felt more connected to a piece of writing in my entire life. Just imagine the response we'll get when this play is performed!"

"C.C., you know how I feel about this. I will not falter on my principles. I am sorry old man, but I stand firm on my values. I will not produce a play written by an employee!"

Niles was getting more infuriated by the second and C.C. could see it on his face. She wanted to do more for him but she felt powerless in the whole situation. It was a conflict between the 2 most important men in her life and she hated to have to take sides. If put in this same situation before her trip to "The Place" there is no doubt she would have had Maxwell's back 100% regardless of how mistaken his views might be. But with her new outlook on life, she realized just how flawed his thinking was. It was hard because she cared for Niles even though she could not admit it out loud. But she also loved her work and Maxwell was in control of that.

She hated this feeling of powerlessness because she generally always had control. So she just sat there conflicted in her mind as to what to do as Niles continued.

"Sir, I would think after over 25 years of service and loyalty to your family that you would consider me as a little more than just an employee. I understand your views about producing a play and can live with that. What I will not tolerate, however, is being seen as a less valuable human being than you. I am sick of being seen by you as a peon, and I frankly don't plan to stand for it any longer. Not to mention I have the means to support myself now, I have inherited a substantial amount of money and I received confirmation earlier that is has been successfully transferred into my account. Furthermore, you haven't even read my play so the fact that you judged it so soon makes you a piss poor producer."

"How dare you come in here and talk to me this way! If your so bloody rich now, then why don't you make other arrangements you smug ungrateful old man"

"You don't have to tell me twice! I quit, I am out of here!" and with that he took off his apron and threw it on the ground. He hurriedly walked out of the office, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Maxwell paced the room, still fuming. C.C. just sat down on the couch with the script still in her arms against her heart.

Of course, after it sunk into her mind what just happened, emotion started to get the better of her. The lump in her throat was making it difficult to hold it all in.

She quickly got off the couch, managed to muster out the words "I think I need a drink" and rapidly walked out of the room, almost running to the kitchen. Nobody was in there at the moment, although C.C. knew that wouldn't last if Sylvia was anywhere near the premises. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, placed the script on the counter and immediately grabbed a pen.

She quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote hurriedly:

_Don't give up on this. The play is wonderful._

_-C.C._

Emotions were getting the better of her and it was evident in the shakiness and slight choppiness of her handwriting. The tears were starting to fall slowly and one fell on the note as she walked to the table at the front of the house and placed the note and script on it.

Then she ran out the door, got into her BMW and cried her eyes out as she had a sudden realization that her feelings for Niles were a little closer to love then she cared to admit out loud.


	6. Saying Goodbye

_**A/N: Hello Hello my fellow readers and writers! This chapter is somewhat bittersweet. I wanted to include Fran a little bit more in my story since it is a multi-chapter fic and the show is The Nanny. Anyways hope you all enjoy and shout outs to Lucky Starz, mewkazurinu2004 and bogiedevil for reviewing chapter 5. Also shout out to rx9872 for reviewing chapter 4. I must have published 5 right before you reviewed 4. Anyways hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 6-Saying Goodbye

Niles descended down the stairs with a suitcase in each arm. He would come back later to get the rest of his things, although considering he had lived in one room for most of his life, the majority of what he had to his name was already packed away.

He came down the stairs and put his suitcases by the door. He wanted to say goodbye to Fran and of course he needed to see C.C. and at least thank her for going to bat for him. He went into the kitchen, where he found Fran eating a big gallon of chocolate ice cream. Of course being a yenta, she already knew he was leaving.

"Oh Niles, I heard Max yelling, are you really leaving? Surely I can work on him and pull some Jewish guilt. Oh Niles please don't go!"

"Ms. Fine soon to be Mrs. Sheffield. As much as I love you and the children, I simply cannot stay here any longer. I am tired of being seen as less than a human being…"

Fran interrupted: "Oh you mean by Max and Ms. Babcock? I know she sees herself as higher than everyone else."

Niles continued: "Surprisingly not by Ms. Babcock. She was actually on my side in this argument. "

"Wow! Ms. Babcock on _your _side? It's a world gone mad!"

"Yes, well I guess I need to get going. Have you seen Ms. Babcock? I wanted to say goodbye and tell her thanks for her support before I leave."

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in a while. Niles, please keep in touch. We can't let this little feud between you and Max stand in the way of our friendship."

"Of course, Miss Fine. In fact I'll call you tonight. I am staying at the Hampton Inn in room 305 on 9th street."

"Ok, Niles good luck with everything!"

And being the affectionate person that she was, she drew him into a friendly hug.

"Goodbye Miss Fine."

"Honey, you can call me Fran, we are friends after all."

"Bye Fran"

He smiled simply and left the room. Fran noticed something odd was going on. It was not like him at all to act so nice and actually defensive of Ms. Babcock. She even saw a sparkle in his eye at the mention of her name. Fran was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he cared for her a little more than he let on.

…..

Niles continued to scour the house for Ms. Babcock. He wanted to at least get the chance to thank her. He even poked his head into the office very slowly and saw no sign of either C.C. or Maxwell. He checked everywhere and wondered where on earth she could be. He would have waited for her, but he heard the cab pull up and so he headed out the door.

Right before he left, however he noticed something on the table in front of the door and went to see what it was.

He recognized it as his script and of course saw the note:

_Don't give up on this. The play is wonderful._

_-C.C._

He noticed that the handwriting appeared a little jagged and there was a smudge mark on the letter the first "C" in her name.

_Blasted cab! I need to find her. I'll tell Fran to give her my contact info. Maybe she'll call, maybe she won't but it's a start, right? _

With that thought in mind, he grabbed his suitcases and went out the door, got in the cab and headed to the Hampton Inn. He planned on going out first thing in the morning in order to find a place to live, invest a small portion in a stock and his most important goal, find another person willing to produce his most prized piece of writing. He had a long day ahead of him, but he couldn't deny that he was excited.

….

C.C. had been sitting in her BMW for quite sometime now. The few tears she had shed while in the house had erupted into a torrential downpour as they cascaded down her face. She never thought this would happen. This inheritance thing was really starting to turn _her _life upside down. She had figured that it would affect Niles, but she did not think that in anyway it would affect her, not to mention the company and Maxwell. Hell, it would even affect Nanny Fine and the children.

_Wow, maybe I really should have thought this through. Well I can say one thing, I hope Niles can buy some happiness with this money because I have been trying for years and I guess it has just been sold out because I haven't been able to find happiness at all. The only thing that has made me somewhat content with my life has been my career and I can guarantee that with Niles play gone, we are not going to find another hit like that. Well anyways, I hope he can get it produced. It really needs to be seen by the world. _

_Money may not buy happiness, but I guess it is power. Look what a $1 million dollar inheritance in the hands of someone else has done to my life, and his for that matter. _

_Maybe I was destined to be nothing more than an old spinster, anonymous benefactress and a cutthroat businesswoman. I can't deny that there isn't something Dickensian about the whole thing. Great expectations for a man less fortunate than I. Funny how I feel more sorry for myself right now than I have ever felt for this man. _

Her thoughts continued to ramble on in her mind as she pondered about everything that had just happened. She never figured that she would care this much. She prided herself on being a rational individual, not letting emotions cloud her thought processes. However, she realized that her decision to give Niles the inheritance was based solely on her emotions and her sudden distaste for these social standards she had been taught to live by for so many years of her life.

_I still have my work. I will always have that. It is the one thing that has stood by me regardless of the circumstances and has never let me down. I am pleased to see that my investment will not go to waste. He will begin his life and I will continue mine. I never thought I would ever say this about Niles, out of all people, but he is way too good for the simple life he was placed in. I wonder what has happened to the American Dream and if it really exists. It seems only fair that it would, but if it did then I wouldn't have felt the urge to give Niles the inheritance, right? _

But as much as she tried to justify the reasons that she gave him the money as simply out of her distaste for social standards she began to wonder yet again if there was more to the story. Maybe she was hoping that somehow she could turn Niles into the ideal high-class man that she was supposed to be with.

…..

She had been sitting in her car for over and hour now and had absolutely no idea of the time or how much of it had passed. All she wanted was things to be back to normal, Niles and their banter in her life, Fran and her battling over which of them was better for Maxwell, while it being clearly obvious that Fran was the winner in every scenario. Maybe this wasn't the ideal situation, but C.C. was used to it and she did not deal well with change.

These sudden changes made her want to drink and she quickly opened her glove box for the flask of Bacardi she kept in there for times like these. Her therapist told her that drinking wasn't a good idea, but she was at the point in which this advice really didn't matter to her and she pushed it out of her mind.

Just as she was about to pour the whole tumbler full down her gullet, a faint knock was heard on her window. She looked up she saw no other then Fran Fine (soon to be Sheffield) looking in at her. She turned the car on and opened the automatic window.

"What do you want", C.C. groaned

"Ms. Babcock you put that flask away this instant and open that car door and march yourself in the house and explain to me what the heck is going on here."

"Nanny Fine, what are you babbling about?"

"I know good and well there is more between you and Niles then undeniable hate and I would like to know what that more is. Would you just get out of the car!"

Not having the energy to fight with this very energetic nasal New Yorker, C.C. screwed the cap back onto the flask, placed it back into her glove compartment, got of the car and locked the doors. This would surely be an interesting conversation. Hopefully Fran wouldn't see through her façade, but deep down C.C. knew that she would.


	7. Recognizing Her Feelings

**_A/N: OMG! I almost forgot to do shout outs to all my reviewers because I was so excited about publishing this chapter. Thanks to mewkazurinu2004, Lucky Starz, slm38 and ladybrin for your lovely reviews. Again I can't wait to share this chapter with you all. Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 7-Recognizing Her Feelings

Niles had smoothly checked into his room at the Hampton Inn. He knew he had a big day ahead of him in the morning and planned on getting up at the crack of dawn to begin his quest for a new place, a job, a portion of ownership in a stock and, what the hell, a new wardrobe too. He mine as well look like a millionaire.

It was around 4 pm. Realizing it was still early enough in the day to get something done, he decided to go out for a bit. He wondered if maybe he could find a producer willing to produce his play within the next day or so. He had high expectations for his script. This was greatly due to the fact that Ms. Babcock had shown such a strong liking and support towards it. With this in mind, he figured he mine as well start with more well-known producers and work his way down the totem pole if they didn't work out.

With this in mind, he looked up the address to the office of the first producer he would talk to about his play. He headed out with the script in hand as soon as he knew the location of the office. He figured he mine as well go now. He had a good feeling about this and continued to walk briskly until he could find an open cab to take the rest of the way there.

Finally able to hail a cab, he rode in silence with the cab driver, the whole time with a determined look on his face. He would make sure this producer read his play and he was bound and determined to get it produced. He would deliver it to him personally if he had to.

He arrived at the office momentarily, paid the cab driver and stepped out of the vehicle.

_This is it! The script is about to be read and hopefully produced by one of the most well known Broadway producers in the business. There is no turning back now._

With these thoughts in mind, he gained his composure, stood up tall and entered the building, where the secretary greeted him.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an absolutely riveting, just breathtaking piece of writing in my arms at this very moment. I was hoping to give Mr. Weber the opportunity to read it and if he would like to, produce it."

Now normally it was her job to take the play and send him on his way but she had no intention on doing that this moment. She adored the determination and boldness he was showing in a piece that he had clearly written himself. Not to mention, for a slightly older man, she thought he was insanely handsome. Hearing him talk in that baritone British accent was enough to make her stomach do flip-flops.

The fact that this sexy voice was also coming out of a man with dazzling blue eyes, sandy colored hair and broad strong shoulders made it even more difficult to just turn him away with movement of her hand. No she had no intention of that and so she said instead:

"Mr. Webber is in a meeting and should be out shortly. Would you like to wait and give him the script yourself?"

"Sure! I have nowhere to be. Thank you very much!"

He went and sat down in the waiting room of the office. The secretary was still having a hard time stopping herself from checking this man out. He was slightly older than her, for she was just in her early 30s, but she was a pretty woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and slightly tall (shorter than C.C. but taller than the average woman nonetheless). Her hair was long and she had a decent figure, which was curvy in the right places.

Niles thought she was attractive enough, but it was hard to look at any other woman when they only woman he wanted and thought about every minute of everyday was C.C. Babcock. Even those models in the monthly Victoria Secret catalogs had nothing on her.

She had the urge to talk to him and find out a little more about the confident and devilishly sexy man that just walked into the building. Deciding if it went badly, it she wouldn't see him that much anyways, she opened her mouth to speak.

"So did you write that riveting piece of work in your arms?" she asked followed by a wink and a smile.

"Actually, yes I did. Is it that obvious?"

"Well nobody can brag about a play better than the person that wrote it. I am Kat Saxon by the way."

"Niles Brightmore, nice to meet you."

_Wow he even has a British name!_ Truth be told, she was huge Anglophile and she was falling for this man by the second.

She was about to ask him out to dinner for the weekend but was interrupted when none other, then Andrew Lloyd Webber himself walked out to the office lobby.

The secretary opened her mouth to speak as Niles stood up:

"Mr. Webber, we have a poignant piece of writing that we would be honored to get your opinion on."

"Oh really, well let's see it then."

Niles walked over and handed Mr. Webber the script.

"Judging by the fact that my secretary just went to bat for you and you sat here in order to give me this script in person, I can clearly see that you have confidence in your abilities as a writer. Give me tonight and I will notify you in the morning about my thoughts on it. I am a man of my word unlike other producers in this town."

Niles barely managed to suppress a laugh at this remark.

"Thank you Mr. Webber. Pleasure meeting you and I am sure you'll love my script."

"I hope so. Leave your name and number with my secretary before you leave."

Niles left his contact info at the desk and walked out of the building. Kat Saxon had every intention of calling him and the call in question would have nothing to do with his play.

…

Fran had grabbed C.C.'s wrist and essentially dragged her into the house. Of course this conversation would take place in the room in which most everything went down in the Sheffield residence, the kitchen.

"Ms. Babcock would you care to explain to me, what the heck is going on here?"

C.C. trying with all her power to hide her feelings replied with a simple quick:

"Nothing Nanny Fine, I simply don't know what you are talking about."

"Meanwhile I just saw you about drink your water weight percentage in alcohol and your mascara has run all down your face on the same day that my soon to be husband and your supposed enemy get in an argument over his play and how he treated him. Oh and to top it all off, you were on your enemy's side. Now tell me there ain't something going on here!"

"Oh Nanny Fine, it was strictly business, I happen to think Niles' play would be a big hit but Maxwell disagrees. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Speaking goes beyond the words that come out of our mouths and clearly Ms. Babcock your feelings for Niles are more then you let on. I can see it in your eyes. Are you in love with him?"

"No!" she responded quick and anxiously.

But the truth was C.C. didn't really know the exact answer to this question.

_What is love really? I mean do I love the person if I want to kill them one minute and kiss them the next? Is it love if for 20 years we did nothing but make each others' lives a living hell but now that he is gone, I feel completely lost. Does the fact that I gave him a million dollar inheritance so he could start his own life mean that I love him? Does the fact that every time we touch I feel as if I am going to explode from the butterflies flip flopping up and down in my stomach, trying to get out mean that I love him? Does the fact that I have been using every excuse to be near him mean that I love him? Does the fact that I live for the daily banter we share everyday mean that I love him? _

C.C. wasn't sure. She had never experienced love from her family or any of the other guys she been involved with. Without these experiences, how was she supposed to know what these emotions going on in her mind meant? They continued to circle in her mind before she softly whispered her answer:

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Fran knew that C.C. was fighting 2 different sides of thinking in her mind. She wanted to get Ms. Babcock to open up to her, tell her everything or this problem could not be solved. She knew she was treading very dangerous waters and one wrong move could send Ms. Babcock running away, not willing to tell her anything else. Fran couldn't let that happen because as interesting as the past between these 2 women was, Fran believed that C.C. deserved to be as happy. She was such a closed off person and Fran understood that. But it was time for the truth to come out and Fran would carefully pry it out from C.C. Babcock's lips.

"What do you mean, Ms. Babcock?"

As much as C.C. tried to hide her true feelings from the world and pretend that she was this emotionless stoic, cutthroat businesswomen, she could hide behind this façade no longer. And so everything started pouring out of her mouth one by one.

"Oh Nanny Fine. I just don't know. I thought I hated this man for 20 years, but now that he is gone, I just feel lost. I have been taught to live by a certain set of ideals and marrying someone of my own social class was a big part of what my family told me had to happen. They even told me working wasn't in the cards for me. But I see you with Maxwell and I guess one of the reasons I hated you for so long was not because I was in love with Maxwell, truth be told I don't think I have ever _really_ loved him. I just hated the fact that you were living proof that these principles that I have been told to live my life by all these years were just pure wrong. Truth be told, this was one of the reasons I went to the place. And now I have done something totally impulsive, something which under any normal circumstances I would have never even considered doing. I guess the decision has been good for the person in question but it has turned my life upside down. "

"Ms. Babcock, what are you saying?"

And C.C. could hide it no longer; as long as she was telling Fran everything in her very insipid personal life, she mine as well reveal the truth about the inheritance.

"Nanny Fine…Fran, I figure I mine as well tell you the truth. Niles inheritance was not _exactly_ an inheritance. I sort of gave him the money and made it look like it was from his family."

"Oh Ms. Babcock…."

"You mine as well call me C.C., I am confiding in you with my problems after all."

"Ok, C.C. Have you told Niles? Surely he would want to know all this. That the inheritance wasn't his, your feelings, he deserves to know."

"Oh, I can't tell him all that. He seems like he is doing so well with the inheritance. He deserves the chance to live a normal life, even if I am not a part of it."

"Well what if he wants _you _in it? C.C. you need to tell him how you feel. And just between us girls, I think he feels the same way."

"Really?"

And the happiness was clearly evident on C.C.'s face upon hearing that Niles may have these feelings too. She was glowing and Fran knew that her feelings for Niles were beyond just a crush, but deep and true love.

Just as Fran was about to continue reassuring C.C. of Niles true feelings, Maxwell walked into the room. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh there you are, C.C. I have been looking for you. I have picked a wonderful play from the stack I gave you to read last night and we must start getting investors immediately. Could you make some calls?"

C.C. was still in a slight daze from her conversation with Fran, so it took a minute for her to realize that Maxwell was speaking to her.

"C.C.? You there?"

"Oh, yes of course, Maxwell what were you saying?"

"C'mon back to the office C.C. and get back to work"

And with that they both walked out of the kitchen and headed back to the office to get back to work. Meanwhile, Fran just sat there that with a big smile on her face in awe at the sudden realization that this supposedly cold-hearted and cutthroat businesswoman was actually in love with their ex-butler.


	8. Niles' Big Break

_**A/N: I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story. I just thought of another interesting idea for a oneshot so expect that soon. Anyways, shout outs to Lucky Starz, mewkazurinu2004, slm38, ladybrin, LaurenLaneLover and rx9872 for reviewing chapter 7. Hope you enjoy I will continue to update fairly quickly.**_

Chapter 8 – Niles' Big Break

Niles woke up bright and early the next morning. He had a very full day ahead of him and he was ready to get started. He couldn't wait to start his new life. As soon as the market opened, he planned on investing a portion of the inheritance into the stock market. He had a good feeling about the company.

After that he planned on checking out some of the apartments that were listed in the real estate adds. He knew that getting his own place would be the first major step to beginning his own life and he was anxious to get out of this hotel as soon possible. Although the room appeared clean, he always wondered just how many questionable germs and bacteria lingered on everything he used. Being a housekeeper most of his life, that image petrified him tremendously.

He was just about to leave the hotel and start his day, when all of the sudden his hotel phone started to ring. Excited at the prospect that it may be for his play, he ran to the phone and answered immediately.

"Hello!", the excitement was evident in his voice.

"Hi Mr. Brightmore! It's Kat Saxon calling. Mr. Webber read your play and he said it was absolutely stunning, especially coming from a man who has never published a play before. He said he could envision all members of the audience having some sort of connection with this piece of writing. He would be thrilled to produce it! Are you available to meet with Mr. Webber for lunch today to discuss casting and funding?"

Niles was thrilled. He had and big smile on his face and was beaming with happiness at the thought that his love for C.C. Babcock would finally be brought to life. Somehow, he needed to figure out a way to get her to see it and considering Sheffield-Babcock productions and Andrew Lloyd Webber didn't have the most amicable of relationships, this may prove to be difficult. He would cross that bridge when he came to it, for now however, he was absolutely ecstatic at this wonderful news.

"Of course! What time would that be? "

"1 o'clock at the Rainbow Room. Mr. Webber's treat. Oh and one more thing, I forgot to mention. Mr. Webber wants to know if you would be willing to co-produce with him. He figured since you wrote the play that you would be the best visionary mind when picking the cast."

"I would be honored! Tell Mr. Webber I accept."

"You can tell him yourself at lunch. Clearly you are excited and to be honest, so am I. I can't wait to see this breathtaking piece of work brought to life. Not to mention, it was written by an insanely handsome man."

Niles couldn't help but blush at this comment. He hadn't received this kind of attention from a woman in a while. All he could manage to say was:

"Well, thank you!"

Kat Saxon wasn't the type of person to beat around the bush. Generally, when she wanted a man, there was no hesitation in her trying to catch him. She just figured rejection was a part of the dating scene and so she wasn't afraid of it. With this in mind, she was ready to make her move on this devilishly sexy man with an alluring British accent.

"So Niles, what are you doing Saturday night because I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie?"

_Oh my gosh, did she just ask me out? I really haven't done this in a while. What about C.C.? I still haven't talked to her. I really need to think about this. I mean she is attractive and nice enough. She is also insanely forward and not at all ashamed to express her feelings. Total contrast to me since I have been falling for the same woman for 20 years and I still can't seem to tell her the truth. _

"How about a rain check? I am visiting family this weekend."

_Ok so I told a little white lie, but I am just not ready to go out with some woman I just met when I am totally smitten over someone else and have been most of my life. _

"Sure, well I'll see you soon then Mr. Brightmore?"

"Of course. Goodbye for now."

"Bye bye."

And with that they both hung up the phones simultaneously. Kat Saxon would not give up so easily. She was bound and determined to get a date with this man regardless of how pushy she would have to be to get his attention.

Niles had one more call to make. He was ready to invest a portion of his money in the stock market. It was risky, sure, but he just had a good feeling about this company. In his gut, he knew it would hit.

C.C. had recommended her stockbroker to Maxwell in the past and Niles had taken down his information. He knew it would come in handy at some point. So with that thought in mind, he dialed the number

"Hello John Stokes of Scott trade, how may I help you?"

"Hi sir, this is Niles Brightmore, I currently don't have an account with you but I would like to create one. I was recommended to your brokerage firm by C.C. Babcock."

"Oh yes, of course. Miss Babcock does a great deal of business with us. She is one of our most valued customers. What can I help you with today sir?"

"Well I would like to purchase 100,000 shares of Epsilon Karlton Enigma

Communications. The symbol is EKE on the Nasdaq."

"Alright the stock is currently at $2.00/share so the grand total will be $200,000 plus the $50 transaction fee. Will you be transferring that electronically?"

"Yes sir!"

Niles proceeded to give him his account information. They settled everything, exchanged thanks and said goodbye to one another. Niles felt good about his purchase.

With that he was ready to go out and find himself a home and a new wardrobe. His life was heading in the right direction.

…..

C.C. had arrived to work in the morning about an hour late. Normally she would have felt guilty about this, but lately her job was becoming less fulfilling to her. This, of course, was due to the fact that she didn't see Niles on a daily basis and without her daily dose of banter, she just couldn't seem to function. She really did need him in her life. Not to mention, she absolutely despised the play that Maxwell picked and she had no problem letting him know that it was, what she described in laymen's terms as, a piece of crap.

She never thought she would ever say this, but she was actually relieved to see Fran come into the room and plop her tuchas on Maxwell's desk. It gave her a few seconds to daydream and not worry about any sort of scrutiny from her very stubborn boss. Of course, Fran had a reason for coming into the room. C.C. had no idea it was for her benefit until Fran opened her mouth to speak.

"Ms. Babcock, you look absolutely flushed! You better get a bottle of water from the _kitchen_." wink wink.

"Oh Nanny Fine, you're right, I feel absolutely parched. I must go get something to wet my palette immediately."

With that said, the 2 women walked quickly out of the office and into the kitchen. Maxwell just looked at them with an eyebrow raised before returning to his work.

"C.C., finally I was able to distract you from work. Anyways, I didn't want to give you this in front of Maxwell since he still seems to be angry about the whole Niles leaving thing. Anyways, I thought you would need it."

C.C. looked at the piece of folded paper and saw a hotel name, address as well as a room and phone number written on the paper. She was clearly ecstatic upon receiving this new information.

"Oh thank you, Frannie!"

And with more display of emotion than usual for her, she pulled Fran Fine (almost Sheffield) into a big bear hug.

Of course this bonding moment between the 2 women would be short lived, for they heard a very angry and booming British accent yelling across the room as the door to the kitchen flew open. Fran, not sure if she did something wrong, was now hiding behind C.C., poking her eyes around her shoulder just to get a glimpse of what was going on. Maxwell, however, was not mad at Fran.

"C.C.! How could this happen? I just got a call from Andrew Lloyd Weber's secretary. Apparently, he has found a hit new play to produce this Broadway season! Oh and you'll never guess this one, the author of the play is NILES BRIGHTMORE!"

"Honey, with all due respect, you did turn down Niles play and the man needs to do something with his life since he no longer has a job here."

"Not helping the situation, Miss Fine!"

"Oh God, I am back to Miss Fine again!"

C.C. opened her mouth to speak:

"Maxwell, she is right you know. I tried to tell you his play was a hit and you wouldn't listen. Now we are producing this garbage that you picked out and again Andrew Lloyd Webber's show will be the hit of the Broadway season. You can't say I didn't warn you."

Now normally C.C. would have been more afraid to be this upfront and brutally honest with Maxwell, but given all these changes in her life, her job really wasn't the most important thing in her life anymore.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, first of all get rid of the piece of trash that absolutely no audience member will connect with. Secondly we could try and convince Niles to come back or find another play."

Maxwell, being the stubborn man that he was, opted for the latter. C.C., of course, knew that no play could even compare with Niles', but at least if she had more time, she could find one that was, at least, slightly entertaining. That play he picked out could have put her to sleep faster than 3 tablespoons of NyQuil.

"Well the work day is about over. C.C. I received a few more scripts today. Please take a look at them tonight and pick one that is sufficient, would you?"

"Sure, Maxwell."

With that they both walked back to the office, so that C.C. could retrieve the scripts. She was about to walk out the door to her car, but was stopped by Fran.

"Call Niles" was all she said and of course she signaled a telephone with her hand.

C.C. got into her BMW and immediately headed back to her penthouse apartment.

When she finally arrived there, she slowly removed the piece of paper from her pocket. Carefully, she picked up her cordless and dialed the number. She heard a few rings and was about to hang up when he finally answered:

"Hello."

"Hi", was the only word C.C. could muster before fear was close to overcoming her and she was about to hang up.

As if Niles read her mind, he said softly,

"C.C. I know it's you. Please don't hang up."

She was too mesmerized by his voice to leave the line and she continued to sit there in silence as he awaited her reply. Although, she wasn't speaking, Niles knew she was there by the light sound of her breathing and he planned to sit on the phone as long as it would take for her to gather up the courage to talk to him.


	9. A Chance To Make A Change

_**A/N: Thank you to Lucky Starz, LaurenLaneLover and mewkazurinu2004 for reviewing chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 9- A Chance To Make A Change

Niles held the phone up to his ear, eagerly waiting for C.C. to snap out of trance and start speaking to him. Even though he couldn't physically see her, he could feel her fear because quite honestly he was afraid too. He had so many things he wanted to say to her, but was still not completely aware of her feelings about him. He was so accustomed to using insults to cover up his feelings so the thought of being blunt with her about them, frightened him tremendously. He might not be ready to express every deepest emotion in the bottom of his heart, but he was ready to move their relationship from supposed enemies to at least friends. Of course he wanted more but if she wasn't ready for that, then he would take what he could get.

He softly spoke once more hoping he could get through to her:

"Miss Babcock. Are you there?"

Hearing his voice once more, C.C. was brought back to reality.

"Yes I am here. How have you been?"

Still not ready to reveal everything to her, he figured he would just stick to the small talk for now in order to keep her on the line. Truth was, her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world and just listening her to speak was something he had looked forward to everyday for his 20 years of service as the Sheffield's butler.

"Well financially and career wise I have been doing well. The stock I invested in doubled in value, so I made a $200,000 profit and, of course, I am sure you heard about Andrew Lloyd Weber offering to produce my play."

"Yes, I heard. Maxwell was furious of course."

"You know, I don't think I would have had the courage to submit it if it hadn't been for your support. You went to bat for me and I am so grateful to you. I have written several plays in my life, but this one was special to me and I am so very happy to have the opportunity to get it produced. Thank you Miss Babcock"

C.C. was glad to hear that he was so happy. At least this inheritance had led to something good in his life because her life seemed as if it was spiraling out of control.

The fact that they were talking on the phone civilly and having what appeared to be a friendly conversation was quite strange to her. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Of course she was in love with him, but their relationship rarely ever had this type of interaction. It is isn't that she disliked this sort of friendly chit chat with him, hearing his voice was enough to make her go wild. It was just different for her.

"Niles, I read your play and I meant what I said. I know a hit when I read one and it will surely be the talk of the Broadway season. I really can't wait to see it."

"Well in that case, I'll save you a ticket for opening night. I am sure Maxwell will be thrilled to hear that you will be seeing it." Niles chuckled through the receiver.

"Oh yeah, ecstatic. You should have seen him when he found out about you and Andrew Lloyd Weber. He was absolutely livid! Fran was cowering behind me in fear. " She laughed at the image

"Oh Miss Fine. You can't help but love her crazy antics."

"Fran has actually been quite supportive of me lately. She even backed me up when Max blew up earlier today."

"Wow, the apocalypse is coming. You and I having a normal conversation, Fran Fine and C.C. Babcock are friends. What exactly is happening here?" He chuckled at this thought.

Truth be told, things were quite strange and the funny thing was, it was just the beginning.

"To be honest, Niles, work just hasn't been as fulfilling for me. My life is empty without our daily rhythm. Without these distractions as filler, work has just been mind numbingly boring. Not to mention, the play that Maxwell picked was terrible. I think I convinced him to change it, but honestly, he made a huge mistake not listening to us."

"Are you ready for a change in your life, Ms. Babcock?"

It was a very appropriate question to ask her. Isn't that what this whole inheritance thing boiled down to, a change in her views and ideals on life? It was so interesting that he, of all people, would ask her this. Ultimately the change that she would be looking for would be to have him in her life not as an enemy, but as her one and only true love.

All these feelings, the things she revealed to Fran were on the tip on her tongue, ready to be released, but she just couldn't do it. Expressing how she felt was just not her forte. Not to mention, the rational side of her thought that over the phone might not be the best way to tell him these things. She needed to see him. So instead of saying everything on her mind, she replied instead:

"You know Niles, I really don't know the answer to that question. As boring as work is now, what the hell would I do without a job? Sure I have a $20 million inheritance to keep me afloat, but I need more than that. I thrive on the hustle and bustle of work everyday. Without work, I may shrivel up and die from boredom."

"Well maybe that size 6 dress you bought would actually fit." he laughed before speaking once more. "Sorry Babs, you walked right into that one."

"This coming from a man who wore a girdle to the Tony's last year." She giggled initially, followed by that maniacal, evil and sultry laugh that drove him wild.

Although he was enjoying this conversation with her, it was not enough for him. He needed to see her, be near her everyday. As much as he hated being a domestic, that got him through the day. He missed that. Even if he couldn't tell her everything, he could at least figure out some excuse to see her.

He had it on the tip of his tongue ready to come out. He was about to ask Ms. Babcock out to lunch tomorrow. He figured she probably wouldn't want to eat at the house given that Fran was a lousy cook and Maxwell hadn't yet hired a new butler. He was just about to ask her when she spoke.

"Niles as fun as this conversation has been, I have another call waiting. I must pick it up. Talk to you soon?"

"Yes of course, goodbye for now Ms. Babcock."

"Goodbye Niles, and please, call me C.C.

And with that she switched over to the other line. She did not expect that this call would be bearing the news of another major change in her life.

"Hello this is C.C. Babcock."

Immediately by the tone of his voice she could tell that this conversation was not going to end well.

"C.C. how could you do this? You have not only betrayed me, but my company as well. Why would you give Niles a $1 million inheritance? Your actions have not only led to me losing an employee, but they have affected the company too. There is one thing I can't stand and that is when _Andrew Lloyd Weber_ sells out and I can't even fill up the theatre on opening night!"

Clearly he was livid and she knew that. But she would not stand for him putting all the blame on her when the majority of these problems were his own damn fault. She had no problem vocalizing these concerns.

"Maxwell, that inheritance is mine to give and I can give it to whomever I please or I can burn the money in my fireplace. It is really none of your business and has no bearing on this company. The reason your employee left was not because I gave him the money, it was because you treated him like a peon and less than human and he would stand for it no longer. And as for Andrew Lloyd Webber having success, Niles and I both tried to get you to produce his play and you wouldn't even read it. How can you sit there and say any of this is my fault? And you seem to think this is all your company when I have bent over backwards to make this company what it is today. I have kissed the asses of many investors whom I did not care for in order to bring profits and success to this company. You also seem to forget the fact on a daily basis that I own a portion of the company and its name is Sheffield-_Babcock_ productions!"

"Not anymore because you are fired!"

"No I am not fired, Maxwell, because I quit. I am done being seen as your employee when I should be viewed as your colleague. Have fun producing that pathetic excuse for a script too. Maybe you will sell enough tickets to fill the first row on opening night. If you do, I would call that a miracle! Goodbye Maxwell!"

And with successfully getting the last word, she slammed down the receiver. She never thought she would lose her job but if it ever came to that she figured she would feel a lot worse. She would have expected to shed some tears at the loss of everything she worked for because truthfully her career had been her life and she had worked harder at that then finding a man.

If this would have happened a year ago, things would have been different, but the new and improved C.C. Babcock had come to learn that there was more to life then work, money and social status. Sure, she was upset about losing her job just now and she knew that finding another one in this cutthroat and competitive environment would not prove easy. However, she felt more numb about the whole thing. It wasn't killing her and she even had an inkling of relief at the fact that she wouldn't be forced to produce a lousy play.

She figured this she should just take some time off to get herself together and find a new job. Surely, she had connections and someone would be willing to hire her in the theatre.

_Yes, I will take a few days off and reevaluate these other aspects in my life. Surely getting a job should be no problem, right? I wonder if Fran was the one to tell Maxwell about the inheritance, she is the only person I told about it. Well no matter, what's done is done._

And with that thought in mind, she headed to bed, ready to wake up in the morning and for once, work on herself, not the company. Of course before she fell asleep she pondered about Niles and wondered just what he was doing at that very second.

Of course, he was in bed right then doing the same about her.

_**A/N: Some time will have passed between the events in this chapter and the next one.**_


	10. Opening Night

_**A/N: Hello Hello everyone! This story is getting good now and I can barely contain my excitement as I continue to write it all down. Thank you to Shara Michelle, Kittensbreath, slm38, mewkazurinu2004 and LaurenLaneLover for the wonderful reviews. Anyways here is chapter 10 and I hope you all enjoy. I know I did!**_

Chapter 10-Opening Night

It was opening night of Niles' play and C.C. could barely contain her excitement. She had received the play ticket in the mail several weeks before, just like Niles had promised.

Although they talked on the phone frequently within these last couple months, they rarely saw each other because Niles' had been extremely busy with production.

C.C. had used these last few weeks to work on herself. She'd been hitting the gym daily and had lost about 15 pounds. This morning she had treated herself to a manicure and pedicure as well as gotten her hair done in order to look her best for tonight's show. This would be the first time she had seen Niles in about a month in a half.

She put on her makeup thoroughly and precisely, applying her foundation, powder, blush, eyelid primer, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. She was happy with her face and she smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror. She then sprayed a sprit of perfume to each of her pulse points.

Next she walked over to her closet and pulled out several dresses debating on which one she would look the best in. She had, of course, bought a dress specific for this night, but now she was questioning whether or not she had made the right decision.

She surveyed the dresses on her bed and decided to put the one on that she had just bought. It was slightly more revealing than what she was used to. It was made of a black silky material. It had a slit in the front that went about a quarter way up the thigh. The top was cut, in which her cleavage was shown nicely, but there was still a little left to the imagination. The dress had an elegant silvery embroidered pattern at the v cut of the dress.

Perhaps, the sexiest thing about the dress, however, was the way in which the thick spaghetti strap like straps crossed on the upper back and around her sides. The bottom half of her back was completely showing. This was something that C.C. rarely did when wearing formal attire, or any attire at all for that matter.

She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she looked good enough. She went into her jewelry box and pulled out the matching earrings and bracelet that she bought to go with the dress. Then she went into her closet and pulled out her heels, which had a similar pattern to that of the v cut on the dress.

Once she was completely dressed, she surveyed the finished product in the mirror. Her hair looked gorgeous. It was in an up do with a few loose strands that were slightly curled and hanging at the sides of her face. She checked her makeup once more and when she was satisfied, she headed to the living room to retrieve her purse.

It was time to go and so she headed out of her apartment down the elevator. She planned on taking a cab, knowing the traffic would be atrocious and parking spaces would be limited.

Of course, while in the cab, she started to think about everything that could go wrong and became extremely nervous. She actually started becoming self-conscious about her appearance as she sat there in the cab thinking about what she would say to Niles when she saw him. She hoped to get the opportunity to get to talk to him after the show. Of course he would most likely be attending the cast party and she understood that, but she just needed to see him, even if it would only be for a few minutes.

She arrived momentarily, paid the cab driver and slowly stepped out of the cab. Of course, she didn't realize just how elegant she looked, and how many men's heads were turning at the sight of her because she only had her eyes on one.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a small glass of wine, hoping it would be enough to calm her nerves. She hadn't had a drink in several months, so she knew her tolerance would be lower, not to mention she really didn't want to overdo it on her true love's big night.

Downing the glass of wine, she felt better and walked to her seat and sat down. Her seat was pretty decent only 5 rows back from the stage and in the middle section. She couldn't wait to see his play brought to life.

She watched as more people walked in and she continued to look for him.

There was still no sign of him as the theatre continued to fill up. She was about to give up her search for the time being as she had been watching for a while and just when she was about to stop looking and open up her playbill, she saw none other then, Niles himself. Thoughts immediately raced through her mind as her heart pumped a mile a minute.

_Oh there he is. He looks great. Not many people can look both devilishly sexy and extremely elegant and classy simultaneously. My God, he pulls it off so well. I always thought he was gorgeous but the lavish lifestyle has certainly done wonders for him. He cleans up insanely well._

And with that she shut the play bill and continued to stare at him, entranced by how handsome he looked and how he brimmed with confidence as he shook hands with other members of the production team.

…..

Niles couldn't wait for his most special piece of work to be brought to life. He had worked on this play for a couple of months now and although there were days in which he came back to his new apartment with a splitting headache, he knew in the end that this would all be worth it.

Opening night was completely sold out thanks to the name Andrew Lloyd Webber and exceptional publishers and marketing team. He had sent C.C. her ticket in the mail and he continued to scan the room hoping to see her soon.

He, of course, was expected to shake the hands of all the people involved in the production and funding of the show. This made it slightly difficult to find her, but he continued his search with every spare second he had, nonetheless. He scoured the room once more and was close to turning around and sitting down, when he saw her.

_She looks radiant. She is the most beautiful creature in the room. _

Niles continued to admire her from afar and took a mental picture of her appearance. Their eyes finally meet and Niles stood up about to walk over to her, when none other then, Kat Saxon walked up to him. Of course he was still staring at C.C., until she interrupted his thoughts and eye contact.

"Niles. I am so happy to finally get the opportunity to see your breathtaking play. Even the rehearsals blew me away. "

Niles was still mesmerized by C.C. and paid no attention to her advances.

"Niles, hello, you there."

Finally, he snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh yes, of course, what were you saying?"

And just as she was about to ask him about his lack of attention, the lights dimmed down, signaling that the play was about to start. He would have to talk to C.C. when it was over. He hoped that somehow, she would be able to connect to his work and realize just how real his feelings were for her.

…..

C.C. couldn't wait for the play to begin. She was ready to see just how talented Niles could be not only at writing, but at casting and producing as well.

She wondered who that floozy was that had rudely come up to Niles and broken their eye contact.

_Just the type of woman I can't stand, throwing herself at him so desperately, please as if he'd go for that._

But she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy as the younger women had stolen his attention from her.

…

C.C. was enjoying every second of the play. But it wasn't just pure enjoyment. The connection she felt while reading the work was even stronger as she saw it brought to life. She knew it was something she could relate to and by the time she had seen the 3rd and final act, it clicked in her mind exactly what this play represented.

_Oh my gosh! The reason why I connect so well with the female lead is because the female lead is me! How did I not see this before? He wrote the play about me, no wonder I felt like I could relate to it so well. Well if he wrote a play about class struggles with the 2 characters falling in love and ending up together that means…_

And with that thought in mind, she finally knew the truth. He loved her too. It was such a magnificent feeling knowing that the person that she loved with all her heart felt the same way about her. She needed to find him.

…

The play was over and Niles could immediately tell that it had taken well with the audience. It brought out a variety of emotions in everyone, but with a sweet and happy ending, the audience members left feeling very uplifted.

Now he needed to find C.C. to make sure she knew the truth. As he was about to walk away and look for her, many different people, wanting to congratulate him for a successful open night, approached him.

Of course, he felt obligated to thank all these individuals. At the end of this line of people, was none other then Kat Saxon.

"Congratulations, Niles, your play was wonderful and I could tell the audience loved it."

With that she extended her arms, offering him a hug. He figured it would be rude to leave her hanging, so he gracefully accepted the gesture and they embraced.

However, this would prove to be a bad decision. As Niles was in the arms of this younger woman, his bright blue eyes scanned the room and they met the slightly lighter blue eyes of C.C. He saw the expression on her face change drastically and as quickly as their eyes met the contact was broken.

C.C. turned around and took off running out of the theatre. She knew that floozy was trouble and the slight pang of jealousy she had felt before, had turned into an enormous volcano about to erupt in the form of tears as she ran out of the building.

She needed to get a cab quickly, for she would let no one see her cry over a man who clearly had his eyes on a younger cheap looking harlot.

Not seeing an open cab anywhere in sight, she just kept running. It was now starting to rain and what started out as a few little sprinkles evolved into a torrential downpour in the matter of seconds.

Normally, this would have bothered her, but she didn't even notice it due to the fact that she was too busy worrying about showing her emotions in front of the rest of the world.

Of course with this urgency to get away and catch a cab she had no idea that Niles had rushed out the door immediately after he saw her take off and was following her every move.

He had known this woman for 20 years and tonight would be the night that he would _not_ let her get away.


	11. Their First Night Together

_**A/N: Hello Hello! Yes, yes, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Can't wait to share it with you. I hope you enjoy. This isn't the end of the story of course as things must get worse before they get better. Anyways shout outs to slm38, Kittensbreath, ladybrin, Lucky Starz, BlackSwoon, LaurenLaneLover and mewkazurinu2004 for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 11-Their First Night Together

Niles continued to run after C.C. down the street. He was soaking wet and his white shirt was completely see through under his jacket. He couldn't help but be angry at Kat.

_Why did she have to hug me right in front of C.C.? Really out of all the times she could have done that. Of course, I have no feelings for her, but I guess I could see how C.C. would think otherwise. Kat is very pretty. But as pretty as she is, she will never be my C.C. I have to catch her._

With these thoughts in mind he, continued to chase her down the street. _Damn she is fast especially considering she had heels on. _

Finally she stopped, about to open the door and get into an available cab.

….

It was still pouring outside and the raindrops were hitting her face like clear oval shaped peals. She had been holding in the tears the whole way to the cab and they would no doubt erupt as soon as she shut the door. She would rather have one cab driver see her cry, than hundreds of people in the theatre.

But those tears never came, for just as she was about to get into the cab she a felt hand wrap around her wrist. Forcefully she was spun around to meet his gaze and he pulled her toward him and immediately cupped the back of her neck with his right hand and her right cheek with his left as he planted a possessive kiss on her lips. After the initial millisecond of shock wore off, she was ravenously kissing him back as the rain continued to pour down on both of them.

Their lips came apart for a brief moment as he lifted her off the ground. Surprised by the amount of strength that he had, she wrapped her legs around him and they continued to desirously kiss one another.

With one arm still tightly wrapped around her he briefly leaned her against the cab and used his left hand to open the door. He immediately put his left arm back around her and helped her into the vehicle before getting in with her.

Like a couple of lustful teenagers, they continued to passionately kiss one another in the car. Niles was loosing control of his hands as he explored every inch of her body memorizing each and every contour of her curves.

Finally realizing where they were, they broke apart. Not wanting to break all contact, however, they simply held hands.

They realized then that the cab was not moving and the driver was still waiting for them to give an address.

He spoke:

"Where to? And just so you know, the meter was running the whole time."

Slightly embarrassed at his loss of control, Niles gave him the address before saying.

"Well, it was totally worth it."

And he turned and smiled at C.C. before she rested her head on his shoulder and he played with her loose damp blonde strands of hair for the duration of the ride to his apartment.

….

Finally arriving at his place, Niles paid the driver and they both left the cab, holding hands with their fingers entwined. They said little to one another, however, as the fear of wanting each other was evident in both of them.

Both their hearts were pumping a mile a minute as they got into the elevator hand in hand.

Finally the elevator reached Niles' floor and he pulled her toward his door. Releasing her hand, he nervously fumbled with his keys before finally getting them straightened out to where he could open his door. She followed behind him and when she was in the apartment, he walked back over to shut and lock the door.

They were both standing in the living room of his apartment. There was still silence between them as the gazed at each other. They were both still damp from the rain but they did not notice the cold air blowing on them from the a/c vent on the ceiling.

Even completely soaked the bone, she looked beautiful. It was time she knew how he felt.

"C.C. I love you."

Although she saw the play and knew his feelings due to it, there was just something so powerful about hearing the words come out of his lips. She had been waiting for someone to say these words to her for all of her life.

All of the emotions she had been bottling up were on the verge of coming out now. All the hurt she had gone through all of her life was being overcome by the love that she felt for this man right now.

Emotion started pouring out of her and tears of joy poured down her face. Niles just stood there in awe briefly before he went to retrieve her a handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder as he continued to comfort her.

"Don't cry Babs."

She managed a light laugh as the tears continued to pour down her face. When she had control of herself once more, she finally spoke.

"Niles, I think I love you too."

And with that said and realized he scooped her up into his arms like a knight in shining armor. With her in his arms, he walked gracefully to his bedroom before putting her down lightly on the ground.

Nerves were starting to get the better of him but he persisted on as he fumbled with the zipper of her dress. Slowly he slipped the dress off her body while using his palms to memorize the feeling of her soft cream-colored skin. The dress fell to the floor as he continued with his hands down her waist stopping about halfway down her thigh as her undergarments were revealed.

Now it was her turn. She carefully slipped off his suit coat to reveal his white button down. She fumbled with the first two buttons revealing the top half of his broad chest. She played with the curls of his chest hair before placing her hand on his heart. His fear and excitement was evident in the speed of his heartbeat.

She tried to reassure him with her eyes as she continued to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt.

They were all undone and she carefully slipped his shirt down his arms and back, taking in his skin with the tips of her fingers as she took off his shirt.

She continued on downwards removing his belt. Nerves were getting to her now as well as she fumbled with the buckle. Niles helped her along until his pants were completely off and on the ground behind him.

They quickly took off their own undergarments as desire flowed through them both.

Their lips were locked as C.C. fell on top of him as the two became one on the bed. The connection that these two had went beyond physical. It was an emotional connection they had both never experienced with anyone else.

Niles and C.C. made love several times that night before falling asleep in one another's arms.

…..

Niles woke up the next morning initially thinking that he might have been in a long mystical dream. It took him a few minutes to snap back into reality and realize that all that happened the night before was not a dream but real as ever.

He was quite disheartened, however, as he realized that the other side of the bed was empty. He got up and slipped on some pajamas. He looked to see that their clothes had been moved off the ground, no sign that anything had happened the night before.

Apprehensive to enter the living room for fear she wouldn't be there, he slowly opened the door.

He was greeted, however by the heavenly aroma of the coffee pot. C.C. was standing with her back turned in his white terrycloth robe pouring a cup of coffee for each of them. He used this opportunity to slowly sneak behind her and wrap his strong arms around her waist.

"I was beginning to think you had left me, my queen", he said before planting a few kisses down the side of her neck.

"Never, lover", she turned around and planted her lips on his in a sweet, soft and tender kiss.

Breaking apart from the kiss, they each grabbed their cup of coffee and sat down next to one another on his brown leather loveseat.

C.C. opened her mouth to speak.

"I took the liberty of removing our clothes from the floor this morning. They were still damp after all. I'll take them to the cleaners today while you are at work."

"Oh my gosh, work. I totally forgot. I skipped out of the cast party last night. I had more important things to attend to." He fiendishly smiled at her.

"In all seriousness, Niles, I am sure they are going to ask you where you disappeared to. What are you going to say to them?"

"That I was making love to the most beautiful woman in the world." He continued with his devilish grin before speaking once more.

" Seriously, I guess I'll just tell them I had some sort of emergency. I would say that is accurate. I couldn't let you get away last night."

"By the way, who was that loose floozy that I saw you in the arms of last night? "

"Andrew Lloyd Webber's secretary. I think she might have a thing for me."

"You think?" C.C. stated sarcastically.

"Of course, I only have eyes for one woman. She has had my heart for 20 years and counting." He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"I love you, C.C. Babcock."

"I love you too, Niles Brightmore."

And they sat on his couch, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand reveling in this happy and loving moment together.

It felt so wonderful to be loved. Although C.C. wasn't used to the feeling, she had no problem growing accustomed to it. All these years she had kept her heart closed off, looking for love in all the wrong places when it was right there in the Sheffield mansion staring her dead in the face day in and day out.

She was finally able to prove to herself that social status has nothing to do with the value of a person. The ideals she had been taught to live by all these years were nothing but lies, for as they crumbled before her 2 months ago, she was able to learn that love overcomes any obstacle whether it be money, social status or family pressures. That void that she had felt in her heart for so long was finally filled.

Of course she understood that her and Niles would have a long road ahead of them. She still needed to tell him about the inheritance. She was afraid he wouldn't take it well, but if they were going to have a long lasting relationship, then she would need to be honest with him.

Her family would surely give her hell for being with a man who had once in his life been a butler. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

For now, it would be about her and Niles and their relationship with one another. No one and nothing would change that in her mind. She would tell Niles about the inheritance today over lunch. She hated keeping secrets from him because she wanted to share everything in her life with him and of course, she hoped these feelings were mutual.

"Niles, will you be able to get out of work for a late lunch?" she asked anxiously.

As if he knew something was wrong, he said reassuringly

"Yes, my dear. Is this an invitation?" He smiled at her simply.

"Yes of course, I really need to talk you about something important. There are some things we need to discuss. "

"Should I be afraid?"

Although his tone was light, C.C. wondered if he knew that she was keeping something big from him. He always knew what was going on in the Sheffield house after all and she wondered if maybe he could see right through her expressions into the deep inner workings of her brain. It scared her to no end to think that he had the ability to detect every thought and feeling in her mind and heart.

She opened her mouth to speak, praying that he couldn't detect the edge in her voice.

"Of course, not, I just want to talk about some things. That's all."

"Glad to hear it. Ok well, I guess I better start getting ready for work."

With that said, he stood up, planted a quick peck on her lips and headed into his room to get ready for work.

While he was getting ready, C.C. just continued to sit on the couch pondering about how she would tell him the truth. She needed to tell him her reasons for doing it and she knew that how she worded her explanation could make a huge difference on how he would take the news.

Of course as she thought about today, she became more and more anxious. Her nervousness was evident in her movements, as she twiddled her thumbs and darted her eyes across the walls of his apartment. She stood up to put her coffee cup in the sink and she started to pace around his apartment. She had to force herself to sit down, knowing that if Niles saw her, he would definitely question her strange behavior.

Finally, he came out of his room, ready for work. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in his very classy looking suit. She took in the smell of his cologne as he walked by to grab his coat off the coat rack.

He extended his hand for her to take and when she did he slowly pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. With his hands on her lower back, he pulled her towards him and planted a loving kiss on her lips. She responded, kissing him back and running her hands through his hair.

Becoming mesmerized by one another, they remained lip locked a little longer than normal for a simple goodbye kiss.

Breaking apart, Niles opened his mouth to speak:

"Goodbye for now, my queen. I should be out of work around 2 for lunch. I will call you with a meeting place."

"Goodbye, lover." She smiled weakly, knowing in her heart that telling him the truth would not prove easy.

He pecked her on the lips once more before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

C.C. left his apartment about a half hour later and headed to her penthouse to get an outfit to wear to lunch. She planned to go out for a little bit to get some fresh air and think about how she would approach her conversation with him.

Unfortunately, this conversation she was anticipating on having with him over a 2 o'clock lunch would never happen, for the truth about the inheritance would be revealed through other means.

Things were about to get ugly.


	12. The Truth Is Revealed

_**A/N: These conflict chapters are painful to write, but must be written. Don't worry they will be happy in the end, I could never end a story badly, it would hurt way too much. Anyways, thank you so much to mewkazurinu2004, Lucky Starz, slm38, Kittensbreath, ladybrin, LaurenLaneLover and rx9872 for reviewing chapter 11. Sadly these characters are not mine.**_

Chapter 12- The Truth is Revealed

Niles day at work had been a living hell since he arrived there early in the morning. Immediately he was given a hard time about not being at the cast party and although Niles tried to tell them that it was an emergency that he absolutely had to attend to, they were not one bit sympathetic. He was looking forward to his afternoon lunch with C.C. and he had called her right when he had gotten to work in order to give her the meeting place. He was glad that he had someone to share in the experiences of life with whether they were good or bad.

However, he was a slightly worried about C.C.'s behavior this morning. She seemed a little preoccupied and he had this slight fear in the back of his mind that maybe she was having second thoughts about the two of them taking it to the next level. He wanted to believe that wasn't the case, but with the day he had been having at work, it wouldn't surprise him if another bombshell occurred.

"Mr. Brightmore, how is you day going?" Kat Saxon asked followed by a friendly smile.

"Honestly, it has been awful. Mr. Webber was not happy that I didn't attend the cast party last night. I tried to tell him it was an emergency, but he wasn't buying it."

"Well was it? Or did have something to do with that blonde woman I saw you run after?"

"Well, if you must know the answer is yes to both of those questions."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

There was no sense in hiding it anymore if they planned on being together. Clearly Niles wasn't at the point where he would shout it from the rooftops, however, he did want people who he worked somewhat closely with to know his true feelings. And so, since he considered Kat at least somewhat of a friend, he decided to explain his reasons for running out of the building the night before.

"Well Ms. Babcock….C.C. and I have known each other for an extremely long time. Our relationship over the years was complicated to say the least, but for as long I have known her I have been in love with her. I never thought a relationship with her would be possible, for we are from 2 different worlds, but then my family inheritance and my play being produced changed my life for the better and the truth is, my play would have never been produced if it wasn't for her and I say this in every sense of the word because she was the inspiration for the play in the first place. I wrote this play about class struggles and my love for her, hoping that one day she would see it. I never thought that day would actually come. Not to mention, she read the script and was the one who told me not to give up on trying to get it produced. So last night when she started to run away, I just had to stop her."

"And did you? Catch her, I mean?"

"Yes, eventually. I was finally able to express the way I feel about her after all these years. And I found out that she feels the same way. "

He couldn't help but smile at this thought and the bad mood that he was in was replaced by a beaming happiness.

"Well, I am happy for you."

Kat Saxon knew then and there that her battle to win this man's affections was futile. But the damage had been done.

Kat Saxon knew a great deal more about C.C. Babcock than she let on in front of Niles.

C.C. had been the co-producer of a company considered to be one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's biggest rivals, after all.

Seeing Niles run after this woman the last night, had made her, quite frankly, extremely jealous. When it came to the battle for man, she was not used to losing, especially to an older woman. She had decided that she wouldn't give up so easily considering she had had her eye on Niles Brightmore for several months now. And so, she did a little research on C.C. Babcock and with a little help from one of accountant friends, she was able to find out a great deal about Ms. Babcock, the most important thing being that she recently gave away a sum of $1 million dollars. Coincidentally, that was the same the amount Niles had inherited.

So thinking that this "coincidence" was a little suspicious, she continued to delve into the accounts and financial information of C.C. Babcock. She had her accountant friend find out where the money was transferred and sure enough it was a one-way transaction right into the account of Niles Brightmore.

She wondered why, C.C. would give him a $1 million inheritance and never reveal herself as his benefactress. It seemed strange to her and whether the intentions were good or not, she did not know. However, she knew that this secret would likely ruin any relationship that he had with this Babcock woman.

So through an anonymous caller, the information would be revealed to him today. She would have done something to stop the call, if she had known just how serious his feelings were.

_Maybe I can still stop it. I have to try. _

But just as she started to scramble for the phone and try and dial the number, Niles' cell-phone began to ring. In a last quick attempt to stop the bearing of bad news, she said urgently:

"Niles, don't answer it! You have work to do, right? Mr. Webber won't be happy. I am sure it is just a bill collector anyways."

"I have to answer it, it might be C.C."

She wanted to take his phone and throw it across the room as the remorse ate her up inside. But instead she just sat, paralyzed and powerless as he answered the phone.

She had no idea just how much pain and anguish this one phone call would cause.

…

Niles just stood with his mouth hanging open in shock as he hung up the phone. He was stunned that he would receive a phone call like this from an anonymous source and he questioned whether or not the phone call was some sort of joke.

_Why would someone joke about that? And if it were a prank caller, how would they have known mine and C.C.'s names, the amount I inherited and other personal details about the both of us. It scares me to think that some random person could have access to all of that personal information. Well, I need to verify that this is true. _

With that thought in mind, he planned on leaving work, immediately.

"Kat, I need to head to the bank, to check on something. Do you think you could cover for me, until I return? It shouldn't be too long."

She had a hard time looking in his eyes and could barely speak. She just barely was able to get out the words "Sure."

"Ok great, see you soon"

And with that he walked briskly out of the office, wondering 2 things. First and most importantly, is this phone call for real? Secondly, why was Kat acting so strangely? He didn't think too much about the latter, for the most important thing in his life was his relationship with C.C., but it struck him as odd nonetheless.

With these thoughts in mind, he continued his walk to the bank, which was quite close to his office.

There, he went straight to his accountant, Kevin Morgan, and asked him flat out if the anonymous caller's accusations were, indeed, true.

It hurt him tremendously to find out, that they were indeed, accurate. With this new information, Niles questioned C.C. Babcock's true intentions and wondered if she had been just toying with him the whole time.

…..

C.C. was waiting patiently for Niles to arrive for lunch. They were to meet at a little place, near his office, called Al's diner, where they would sit, have a simple meal and ultimately, discuss their lives and future with one another.

It had taken all the courage she could muster to decide on telling him about the inheritance at this very moment, but she could keep the secret from him no longer. Her reasons for giving him the money, had all been good intentions of course, but with their previously complicated relationship in the past, she figured, he might not see it that way initially. That is why _she_ needed to be the one to tell him and explain her reasoning.

She continued to wait patiently. Her nerves were starting to get to her however, and she frequently glanced at her slim gold wristwatch noticing that 20 minutes had gone by and he still had not shown up yet. She debated on calling him, but decided against it, figuring he was just stuck at work.

She ordered a coffee and sipped on that as she waited for him to arrive. Before she knew it, 20 more minutes had gone by and still no sign of Niles. She was starting to get worried now. _Maybe something happened. I need to call him._

With that thought in mind, she dialed his cell number and listened as the phone just rang with no answer. _Maybe he's still stuck at work?_

But as much as she told herself that, her insecure and pessimistic voice was telling her that something else was accounting for his absence.

As anxious as she was for him to arrive, she actually was pretty hungry, so she decided to order a sandwich. She figured it would at least give her an excuse to stay another half an hour. It was now 3'oclock.

Her food came around a quarter after and she slowly nibbled on her sandwich, while still anxiously waiting for his arrival. She considered calling him again, and decided she would finish her meal and then call him one last time.

It was 3:40 pm when she finished her food and she dialed his number in one last attempt to see where he was. She sat on the line, praying he would answer, but the answer to the prayer was no, for she got no answer. She left the restaurant at 4 pm, not sure what to think. Of course she was not happy about being stood up, but she had known Niles long enough to assume he had a good reason for it.

She headed back to her penthouse apartment, not sure what to feel. She decided to take a shower, for it would hopefully have a calming effect on her.

She stripped down, got in and took a quick shower, before getting out and putting on her pajamas for the evening. She would call it an early night, for tiredness was starting to overcome her.

She popped in a VHS tape of a romantic comedy, figuring she wouldn't have to think too much about the movie in her sleepy slumber.

As she continued to watch the movie, her eyes started to close, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was a deep sleep and C.C. started to dream about her life and future. She saw her wedding, a family and her house, no their house.

She was awoken from this fantasy, however, by the sound of her phone.

Still groggy, she slowly picked it up and answered it, sleepiness still evident in her voice.

"Hello?"

It was Niles on the other line.


	13. CC, I just need some time

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as expediently as usual. I have been having a hard time deciding exactly how I want each an every event to play**__**out, not to mention I am thinking about another story. Anyways thanks to Starry Peaches, Lucky Starz, mewkazurinu2004 and kittensbreath for reviewing chapter 12. Hope you enjoy, things will look up soon.**_

Chapter 13- "I just need some time."

C.C. was immediately jerked from her sleepy slumber as Niles voice boomed through the phone against her ear. She didn't have to see his face to know that something was definitely wrong here.

Woken up from her groggy state, his words became clear. These words combined with his tone of voice clearly conveyed that he was furious about something. She listened as he spoke, ready to find out what that something was. She couldn't deny, however, that fear ran through her as she heard him speak.

"What is your deal, C.C.? Is my _life_ just a sick game to you? I really thought we had something between us, but then I come to find out that the whole life I have built has been nothing but a lie these entire last 3 months."

Thoughts were running through C.C.'s mind as she realized that the lie he was referring to was the inheritance. She needed to explain to him her reasoning but she couldn't get a word in edgewise as the anger continued to boil out of Niles' words.

"I should have known this new life of mine was all just one big lie. I was so caught up in the fact that I finally had the opportunity for self-fulfillment that I never even questioned the source of this new acquired wealth. I should have known nobody in my family actually had that enormous amount of money."

"Niles….please….."

But he cut her off. Normally, she had no problem getting her 2 cents in when it involved some sort of verbal joust between them. However, it was different now. All the times before, her feelings had never been revealed and her heart had been guarded. Now, however, those gates were no longer closed and she had opened her heart, taking the risk of the possibility that it could be stabbed once more.

With this said, it was no surprise that in this situation she felt completely powerless as his icy words continued to plunge knives into her recently mended wounds.

"What is your game, Babcock? Give me the money, and then take it away under my nose. Clearly, there has to be some kind of trick involved in all of this. That is all that has ever been between us, why should I believe any differently now? Clearly, you enjoy having this power over me. I suppose you view me as some sort of peon and now you can hold this money against me.

"Niles, I would never do that….."

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past you, Babcock. You've done some pretty questionable transactions for the good of business."

"Niles…please….listen to me, I don't deny that isn't true, but I swear to God, I would never use my wealth against you. I planned on telling you about the inheritance today at lunch."

The need to get through to him was dire for her sanity. She could feel him slipping away and her heart ached at the thought that this issue could be the end of _any _relationship that these two had together.

"Niles, please, just listen to me. I have thought so hard about my life these last few months. You have to understand where I am coming from about all this. When Maxwell proposed to Fran, it really hurt bad."

"C.C. I can't believe you are still pining over _him _after all this!"

"Niles let me finish, please. Anyways, it hurt badly, but NOT because I was in love with him. I have been brought up in a world where status is everything and so I believed that Maxwell and I would end up together because that is the way things were supposed to be. So I built up this fantasy in mind for years, never even realizing that the person I am meant to be with had been right under my nose for 20 years…."

"C.C., you can't blame me for having a hard time believing all of this. I mean, I am guilty of it to, but we have done nothing but go out of the way to hurt each other for so long. Of course I figured it was only a game, a game I lived for on a daily basis, of course, but still a living hell nonetheless. I am just having a hard time believing that someone as cutthroat as you, particularly when it comes to money, would have no problem just giving a substantial amount to anyone, let alone me, someone you have supposedly despised all these years."

"I know that. I just need you to understand. Just let me continue. I'll feel better once you hear my whole perspective on this. Anyways, I sat in my apartment, alone, my mind in utter conflict as my ideals crumbled right before my eyes. I thought about my life and how I am getting nothing but older each and everyday. I thought about you and initially figured that you would use this fact against me. But then I pondered some more, and realized just how unfair your situation was in life. I would never have admitted this to you at the time, but I've always believed that you are more intelligent and talented than Maxwell Sheffield will ever be. I wondered just how different your life would have been if your circumstances had been different. It was an impulsive decision, to say the least, but I wasn't thinking with all rationality at that point and so I rushed to the bank straight the next morning to make the arrangements. You know the rest after that."

"C.C., I just need to know _why_?"

"Truthfully, there are so many answers to that question. I would say, I definitely did it because I needed to prove to myself that birth into a wealthy family does not determine how valuable you are as a human being. I wonder if I did it subconsciously as a way to make you fit the mold of someone in high society. Of course, now I realize just how silly and pathetic that is, for I have never been one to follow the status quo anyways. I never planned on doing anything malicious with that money. I just wanted a better life for you, because in my heart and soul, I knew that you deserved It.".

This was the most straightforward and honest she had ever been with him or anybody, for that matter, about her inner most feelings and emotions. She was surprised at how easy it had been for her to be honest. She reveled in the fact that she felt so strongly enough about him that she was willing to tell him anything in her heart and soul.

Of course, there had been urgency in this case, for she knew that if she did not explain everything soon, she could lose him forever, but even so, the fact that she finally felt connected enough to him to share her deepest darkest secrets was definitely a great feeling.

She just needed to make sure that he was believing what she was saying. Considering, they were talking on the telephone, however, she could never know for sure and not being able to look into to his eyes and reassure him of her authenticity, worried her tremendously.

"So are you saying you gave me the money because you felt sorry for me, because honestly the last thing I want is pity, particularly from you."

"Niles. That is not what I am saying at all! I've never pitied you. I've pitied myself and my own circumstances more than anything. I am the poster child for the uptight career woman who has put her work before everything and look what I have to show for it. No family, no real friends, not to mention I am not even working right now. Part of me was just curious to see what a well liked, talented and did I mention devilishly handsome would do when given the opportunity and look what you've done. "

She hoped that handsome comment would lighten the mood, because at fiery as her temper was most of the time, she knew keeping it light would be the difference between him coming back to her or him fleeing for the hills.

The other end remained silent, as Niles took in her words. Conflicting views were running through him. Of course his heart was telling him to let it be, forgive her for not telling him sooner, and go straight to her apartment. His mind, however, was telling him to be wary, for C.C. surely had some sort of ulterior motive. What, he did not know, but his mind told him that she should not be trusted.

C.C. sat there waiting for his response. She told him everything and if he would let her have the chance, she would do all in her power to make this right.

"C.C. I just don't know…..I am just going to need some time. I am having a hard time accepting all this."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Just time, alone, to think. I just don't know whether I can trust you yet."

C.C. felt him slipping away from her as the words came through the receiver. She didn't know what to do. She had been completely honest with him about everything about the inheritance. She needed to see him, but clearly he didn't want to see her judging by the words coming out of his mouth. Her heart hurt as, fresh new wounds were added to it. They were wounds, in which, only he could mend.

She had never put up a fight in keeping a relationship before. Her fighting skills had been used for other things, business and making his life a living hell, mostly.

Because of this inexperience in dealing with matters of the heart, it was not surprising that she had no idea how to handle this current situation. No question, she loved this man, however, she was questioning whether or not she was ready to fight for him or if he _wanted_ to be fought for.

Because if he didn't want that, then this whole issue would be a lost cause.

She didn't know what to say, but she knew that something needed to be done quickly, before she lost him for good. She needed to keep him there. It took all the strength she could muster to say these words:

"Niles, I know you need some time, but I just need you….I…..I love you."

With conflict still running through his mind, Niles took in her words carefully.

Although he had been waiting for her to say these words for so long, the cynical side of him still wondered if she was truthful. Again, his heart told him that she was, but the brain was leery.

Tears were building up in his eyes as the mixed emotions poured out of him. It took all the strength he could muster to not just run over there, scoop her up in his arms and forget that all of this every happened. Hearing her say those words, if she indeed meant them, was the most unbelievable experience of his life.

"Oh, God, C.C. I want to believe you, so badly, I have loved you for what seems like forever, but I just don't know if I am ready to take the risk yet."

C.C. was starting to become on edge now. Urgency became clear in her voice as she continued to try and get through to him.

"Please believe me! I am ready to be with you _now_. I have never felt for anyone like I feel for you. Niles, what do I need to do to prove this to you?"

"C.C., if you truly love me, just give me a little time to work things out…please."

As much as she hated it, she knew then that having him this very moment was not going to happen, she just hoped that with a little time he could see things differently.

"Alright…" C.C. said in a slightly defeated voice.

"Niles, just promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you will notify me as soon as you figure things out.

"I promise."

"I love you, Niles", she said to him softly, but with major feeling nonetheless.

But there was no answer on the other end, for he had already hung up the phone. Tears started pouring out of C.C.'s eyes before she could stop them. She was so worried about Niles' and her relationship, that it didn't even cross her mind to think about who had been the one to tell him about the inheritance.

She would give him the time to think, because she knew that he needed it, however, her heart would not break any less on the days she would spend without him. She needed to do something to divert her time waiting for his answer.

Wit that thought in mind, she realized just how much she missed being a career woman.

She would never go back to Maxwell Sheffield's company after the falling out they had. No, she wanted to be her own boss. With that, she knew what she needed to do. She would start her own company. Theatre had been part of her life for so long, and being away from it for these last couple months have been difficult on her.

Financially, she wasn't struggling, however she needed the self-fulfillment in her life. The feeling of accomplishment she got after producing a successful run of a show could not be topped by anything (except Nile's love).

With this in mind, she planned on going out first thing in the morning and getting the necessary papers to begin the process. She would get her career back on track.

C.C. Babcock productions would be well on the road to success soon enough.


	14. Her Heart is Bigger Than Ours

_**A/N: The end is near everyone, for this story that is. I have another idea brewing in my head for another chapter fic, so be on the look out for an update soon! Anyways, thanks to mewkazurinu2004, Lucky Starz, bogiedevil, ladybrin, rx9872 and Kittensbreath for reviewing chapter 13. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! **_

I love you.

These were the 3 powerful words that she said to him, not once, but twice during their extremely heartbreaking conversation. The conversation and the final declaration replayed in his mind as he sat on the brown leather loveseat in his apartment. He had heard her say these words right before he hung up the phone.

So powerful were these words, that it took all the strength he could muster not to forget the whole conversation they just had and scoop her into his arms right then. He was so captured by these words, that headed out the door of his apartment, keys in hand , even locking the door ready to head to her place. He did this several times, but every time he got to the stairs, the voice in the back of his mind told him to turn around.

The logicians in the back of his mind kept pounding the same thing over and over again. _She's playing head games with you, man. Not to mention, she probably won't take you back after that brutal conversation the two of you just had. Just turn around, open the door and get ready for bed, you have a long hard day at work ahead of you tomorrow._

The voice in his heart had put up a commendable effort, but for now, the voices in the back of brain, had won. After debates he had with himself about whether or not to go get her or to just stay home, he finally chose the latter.

He headed into his room, put on his pajamas, turned on the television, and crawled into bed. Unfortunately, he could neither pay attention to the television nor get any sort of rest, for all he could think about was their conversation and how much he wished that she was there, in bed, next to him.

Hours and hours went by and each hour he would look at those big red numbers on his digital alarm clock. Before he knew it was 4 am and he had to get up in 2 hours to get ready for work. He tried desperately to fall asleep again, and finally dozed off for an hour before being awoken by the sound of his loud and rather obnoxious alarm clock.

Like a robot, he sprung up out of his bed , stripped out of his pajamas, and hopped into the shower. This shower was different from his usual morning routine however, because he made no effort to wash his hair or clean himself, but instead let the water continuously run down his body, hoping that maybe this would ease the pain he felt inside.

He stayed in the shower a while longer, before getting out and drying off. He didn't even bother to shave, just simply brushed his teeth and threw on the first suit he came across, not even considering or caring for that matter that it was not pressed and, therefore, extremely wrinkled.

He sat down at the table in his small dining area and waited for the coffee pot to brew his morning coffee. Most likely though, a simple cup of coffee would not cure him, for lack of sleep was clearly evident due to the puffiness under his eyes. Tiredness was getting the better of him, and he dozed off for several minutes before the coffee pot signaled that it was done.

He drank a cup of coffee, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed off to work.

Work, however, just wasn't as fulfilling when all he could think about was the beautiful blonde that he had somehow managed to majorly screw things up with.

…..

Although every inch and being of C.C.'s heart ached for Niles, she had managed to have a productive morning nonetheless. She was up and atom promptly at 7, where she showered, brushed her pearly whites, applied her makeup and got dressed.

She headed out of her apartment immediately thereafter, where she went to several different city offices in order to gather all the required documents needed to start her company. It would be a long and painful process filling out all of these papers, however she had never wanted anything in her career more.

As much as she loved Niles, she was thankful that this new career venture would give her an alternate focus. Even though she had been alone for many years and they had really only spent one night together, it was exceedingly painful to not have him in the bed next to her.

He was on her mind all night, and when she woke up in the morning, but now that she had gathered the necessary paperwork to start her company, she was able to rid of him temporarily. Of course, the long term effort to rid him from her mind forever would be futile, but she was thankful for the temporary fix nonetheless.

It was around lunchtime when she had finished gathering all the necessary papers for her company. Truthfully she was quite hungry and so she decided to go the nearby shopping plaza and get some lunch. Sleepiness was starting to overcome her, so she figured she could order a coffee as well.

She walked into the food court area of the plaza and ordered a sandwich from a little restaurant similar to Panera. She also order herself a nice big latte, hoping that would keep her awake and alert enough to begin her paperwork.

The sandwich was quite tasty and she finished it rather quickly. She pulled a pen out of her purse and decided to get started on the company paperwork. The stack was thick and she knew it would most likely take her several days to complete all of it. Determined to get started, she took another sip from her latte, before uncapping her pen and beginning to paperwork process.

She became so engrossed in her task at hand that she did not hear the voice calling her name.

"Miss Babcock. Miss Babcock, Miss Babcock….C.C.!"

Finally after hearing her first name, C.C. looked up from her paperwork and saw none other than the bubbly nanny smiling down at her.

"Hi Miss Babcock, care if I sit down?"

But before C.C. could answer, Fran had already pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"How have you been, C.C.? I meant to call you actually. I heard about Niles' play and how successful it has been. He said he would try and get me a ticket to see the show. I know Maxwell is angry about the competition, but I am extremely happy for him nonetheless. C.C. I was going to send this in the mail today actually, but seeing as I bumped into you here, I mine as well give it to you now."

Fran reached into her purse and pulled out and elegant looking envelope. C.C. was about to open it to find out what was inside, but Fran, bursting with excitement revealed the contents before C.C. could even break the seal.

"It's me and Max's wedding invitation! I hope you and Niles can come. I know you both ended things badly with Maxwell, but I really would love it if you two came. Not to mention, I think that Max will find room in his heart let it all go."

Being so excited about her wedding, Fran hadn't yet noticed the pain and discomfort on C.C.'s face at the mention of Niles' name. Not to mention, the fact that Fran had just said 'you and Niles" as if they were a couple, had made this blow even worse.

Fran's beaming smile down-turned quickly into a huge frown as she noticed the look of extreme longing and sadness on C.C. Babcock's face She knew then, that something was desperately wrong.

"Miss Babcock, whatever is that matter?"

C.C. wasn't sure if she wanted to get Fran involved in her heartbreak, so she just tried to brush it off.

"Nothing, just a little stressed. Family matters, nothing important."

"Oh, I understand. Well, are you and Niles coming to the wedding?"

C.C. had been trying so hard to fight back the tears that were about to erupt all over her company paperwork. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Even though, her and Fran had developed an amicable relationship over the last few months, she still had no desire to pour all her problems onto this, clearly deliriously happy woman.

Fran looked into the eyes of C.C. Babcock and knew right away that something else more serious was the matter. She could clearly tell that C.C. was on the verge of a breakdown, for her eyes were wet with tears on the verge of pouring out.

"C.C. what is the matter? Please tell me, we can talk in Val's car, its right outside in the parking lot."

And without giving her too much of a choice, Fran waited as C.C. stood up from her chair and grabbed her paperwork to head to the car with Fran. In efforts to comfort her, Fran wrapped her arm around the back of the taller women and rubbed her shoulder with her free hand.

The two of them exited the mall like this and got into the car.

"C.C. what happened? You look like you just lost the love of your life…is it something to do with Niles?"

C.C. knew she could hide it no longer. At least now she was in the safety of the car so the whole world wouldn't have to see her lose her composure.

"Oh, Fran, it has everything to do with Niles. We got into a huge argument because he found out about the inheritance. I don't know who told him, but that is besides the point. I planned on telling him that very same day and somehow he found out before I got the chance. Just wondering, but did you tell him. I wouldn't be angry, it just would be nice to know."

A lone tear rolled slowly down her angelic looking cheek.

"Of course not, sweetie, I figured he should know, but I knew you needed to be the one to tell him, and as angry as Max was about all of this, he is not the type of person to get involved in other people's lives."

"Well, anyways, that doesn't matter. It just hurts so bad. I hate this feeling we humans call heartbreak. When Niles and I talked about it last night, he said he just needed some time, but I felt him slipping away. I hated the fact that I couldn't see his face when I told him I love him. I feel so terrible and I tried to convince him that there was no malicious intent behind the money I gave him. I am not sure if I got through to him. I have been rich all my life and proud of it, but now I hate what money does to people. I hate the fact that is has the power to dictate relationships."

Fran really felt for her and could see all the heartbreak in orbs of her eyes. She tried in all her power to reassure C.C. that things would get better.

"Oh Ms. Babcock, I know for a fact that Niles loves you. In time, he will come back to you because as much as I would have questioned it in the past, I know for a fact that you two belong together. He will come to see that this whole inheritance thing, however impulsive and twisted it appears to be, was a way for you to show him how much you care about him and how much you believe in him. You were adamant about him getting his play produced even when my fiancé turned him down. He will realize that C.C. and he will come back to you, I promise you that."

"Oh, Fran I hope you are right. It just seemed so hopeless after the awful conversation we had last night."

"C.C. believe me, things like this are never hopeless. I am living proof of that."

"Thank you Fran!"

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Anytime, C.C. as much as we have had our differences in the past, I still believe you aren't as cold hearted as you appear."

Fran gave her a warm smile.

C.C. managed a chuckle through all the pain and sadness she felt.

"C.C. do you need a ride home? Or did you bring your car?"

"I took a cab, are you offering?"

"Yeah."

And with that, they sat , not speaking to one another. Fran turned to the radio on and it played softly in the background of their silence.

They arrived at C.C.'s apartment building sometime later. C.C. thanked Fran for the ride and exited the vehicle. Before she walked away completely however, Fran opened her mouth to say one last thing:

"C.C. are you coming to the wedding?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Niles will be with you too, sweetie."

And with that said, she drove away and headed back to her home.

Arriving there, she though about C.C. and her clearly evident heartbreak. _Here I thought all these years, Miss Babcock never had a heart. Truth is, I think her heart is bigger than all of ours. _

With that, she picked up the phone and vigorously punched in the numbers.

A sleep deprived British man answered the phone:

"Hello."

"What the hell are you thinking? Mister we need to have a serious talk!"

His mouth dropped open in shock as the normally bubbly nasal voice had been replaced with that of a firm and solemn one indicating that she was not in a very pleasant mood and clearly meant business.


	15. Make Her Believe

_**A/N: Thanks to Lucky Starz, Kittensbreath, mewkazurinu2004 and ladyrbin for reviewing chapter 14. This chapter is somewhat short. I have never used lyrics in a story before, but I decided to give it a try. The song is Make Me Believe by Martina McBride. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Good things are soon to come!**_

Chapter 15- Make Her Believe

Niles continued to sit there in silence with his phone to his ear. He was still completely stunned and taken aback by the serious tone in Fran Fine's voice. It was so shocking; that he was speechless as Fran continued her rant.

"Niles Brightmore, what in God's name is wrong with you? Clearly you've inhaled one too many bottles of Lysol, Mister!"

Finally Niles was able to muster a few words.

"What do you mean, Fran?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You and Ms. Babcock! Clearly you want to be with her and she wants to be with you, so what in the hell are you waiting for?

"What brought this on Fran?"

"Oh don't try and change the subject, the point is, you are making a terrible mistake."

"How so!"

"You know good and well what I mean. This whole inheritance thing, holding it against Miss Babcock when she was just trying to help you have a better life. I never thought I would say this, but I actually feel for the woman."

"You knew about the inheritance?"

"Of course I knew! C.C. told me about it as soon as you quit. Oh, you should have saw how distraught she was when you left. Driven to drink I tell ya, but I stopped her before she put the whole tumbler full down. I would tell you to forgive her, but honestly there is nothing to forgive, she has done nothing but love you these last few months. You know the real reason she left Sheffield-Babcock productions?

"I thought she was just ready for a change."

"There is so much more behind the story. She supported you the whole time, Niles; she wanted that play produced more than you know. Maxwell, of course, found out about the inheritance and immediately figured she was trying to betray the company since your play got picked up by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Maxwell fired her and she still held firm to the belief that your play should have been picked by Max and she told him that she could do whatever she wanted with her money and that if she wanted to, she could burn it in a fireplace for all she cared."

Niles sat in silence, taking in her words. He still wasn't sure what to believe. He hoped, however, that this conversation, which clearly would last a while, would help him to better understand her motivation and her true feelings.

Fran continued, barely stopping for breath.

"Oh Niles, you should have seen her today!"

"You saw C.C.?"

"Today, at the shopping plaza. I was looking for a birthday present for Val; her birthday is in a few weeks. Anyways, I saw C.C. sitting down alone, so I went and sat down with her. I gave her our wedding invitation. I need to put that in the mail for you as well. Anyways, when I looked into her eyes, I could just see the longing, the sadness, the regret, all of it. Niles, it was absolutely heartbreaking. And for some reason, seeing her cry is even more heartbreaking than normal, probably because it doesn't happen too often. "

"Fran, I just don't know…"

"Don't know what? Damn, I know you have been falling for this woman since the first day you saw her. You wrote an entire play dedicated to your love for her…"

"You knew that it was about her."

"Yes it was one of the only scripts I have actually read, and there you go trying to change the subject again! Niles, don't let this stupid sum of money stop you two from having the happiness you deserve. I believe Miss Babcock had all good intentions when giving you that money, but even if she didn't, I haven't questioned for one moment that she isn't off the wagon, completely in love with you! Think about Miss Babcock and how she has been brought up. What is the only thing she has ever received from her family? Money! For so long that is what Miss Babcock associated with happiness, because that is the only thing she has ever had and the only thing she could associate love with. That is how her family showed any sort of affection. This fact makes it seem less surprising that she would show her love for you through the use of money. Of course it backfired on her and she realized the power of money can also be used through negative means and turn things upside down in the lives of others. As rich as Miss Babcock is, why is she still the unhappiest person I know? Because she has never experienced real love, until she realized her feelings for you. She didn't even know how to define them for so long. Don't you see Niles, she needs you and you need her. How old do you think Miss Babcock is? Close to 40? Well, all these years she has just been waiting for someone to love her. Be that person, Niles! She deserves to be happy and so do you. Please Niles, I can't bear to see you two like this any longer!"

Niles continued to take her words in. He pondered every detail in his mind about what he just heard and remorse poured through him as he realized just how stupid he had been. The thought that she had actually cried over him made his heart ache tremendously.

He had never taken into consideration all these things that Fran had said because emotion had gotten the better of him when he had his outburst. Ironically, the supposedly rational voices in his mind were more clouded with emotions and feelings than his heart. For once, the heart had been the rational one, understanding and forgiving.

With a little help from some outside troops, those voices in his heart that had lost the battle the night before, had just won the war today.

Niles understood now what her intentions were and how she really felt. Fran had a way of doing that, making people look beyond the surface. As naïve as she was about many things in life, she was an expert when it came to matters of the heart.

Niles knew, then and there, what he would need to do.

"Fran, I think I need to go. "

"So, soon, don't you hang up on me! I have only begun to say what I need to say to you, Mister!"

"Fran, I think you have said enough. There is somewhere else I need to be right now."

With that said, Fran knew, then and there, that she had finally gotten through to him. It would surely be an emotional reuniting for the two of them, but she couldn't wait to see them back together as it should be.

"Niles, my work here is done!"

"Thank you so much Fran."

"For what?"

"For making me see."

"Honey, I think you knew all along, you just needed a little push."

"Well, anyways, thank you again."

He was about to hang up.

"Niles."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck!" Fran said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Fran."

And with that the two of them hung up their phones simultaneously. Fran did what she had to do. She hated seeing these two people so distraught. It was time they had some happiness in their lives.

_Oy, I hope it all goes well. They better be sitting next to each other, hand in hand at my wedding, that is all I can say. _

And with that thought in mind, she grabbed the half-gallon of Breyer's Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and plunged her spoon into it, while praying that the reuniting of these two went smoothly.

….

Niles scrambled in his apartment, looking for his keys and his wallet. He needed to go to C.C.'s now before the time became too late. As much as he loved her, out of courtesy, he wouldn't show up at her door at an outrageous hour of the night.

It was about 9 pm at this point, and he knew it was getting late. He would have shaved, but considering the only thing he could think about was getting to her this very second, shaving seemed extremely low on his priority list.

Finally he found what he was looking for and practically sprinted to the door and down the stairs on the way to catch a cab.

He hopped into the first open cab and gave the driver the address. The driver could clearly tell that this man was on edge and debated asking him what exactly was the matter, but decided against it.

He, instead, just turned on the radio to a low volume. Niles listened and the lyrics stuck out in his mind.

_Baby I'm trying to find a place inside your heart_

_Oh but it's hard to start a fire without a spark_

_If you wanna be the man that rocks me to my knees_

_Baby just make me believe_

_Baby just make me believe_

_Baby just make me believe _

Instantly, they reminded him of C.C. It was as if this song was written for her. Waiting for so many years to finally be loved.

The song reached its end as the taxi pulled up the C.C.'s apartment building. Niles paid the cab driver and headed up the stairs.

He rode the elevator alone, as he pondered what he would say to her when he saw her.

As much as he thought about the words he would use, nothing sounded right in his mind, as he realized this wasn't something he could plan for. It would happen spontaneously, in the heat of the moment.

He did know one thing, however. He _would _make her believe!


	16. Road To Recovery

_**A/N: OMG, you guys are going to love this chapter, I think! Anyways, shout outs to Lucky Starz, Kittensbreath, mewkazurinu2004 and ladybrin for reviewing chapter 15. There is one more chapter in this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

Chapter 16 – Road to Recovery

Niles approached the door of C.C. Babcock's apartment. Although he was determined to show her just how much he truly loved her, he couldn't deny that his nerves were getting the better of him.

He paced back in forth in front of her door a few times before he was finally able to gather his composure.

_Here it goes. Hopefully she'll take me back. Oh God, I have been so stupid! I can't imagine how hard it must have been for C.C. to be honest with me. I just hope she will give me a second chance to prove to her how much I love her._

With these thoughts in mind he slowly approached the door and rang the bell.

C.C. heard it immediately and got up to go look through the peephole. She wondered who in God's name would be ringing her doorbell at close to 10 o'clock at night. She really didn't feel like dealing with her crazy neighbors at the moment.

She peered through the peephole and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

_Oh Niles, God, I've missed you!_

With that thought it mind, she quickly opened the door to reveal a clearly sleep deprived, and quite anxious British man. The two of them just stared into one another's eyes for several seconds, trying to read each other's thoughts and memorizing every little speck of color contained in each of their piercing irises.

_Even sad and broken, he looks so handsome. _

Finally realizing that they had been standing there looking into each other's eyes for several seconds, C.C. opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, Niles, come in." she said rather quickly and anxiously.

He walked in and she locked the door behind him.

They stood in the front hallway area of her apartment face to face, continuing to take one another in before Niles finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh my God, C.C., I have been such an idiot! Please forgive me. I've missed you so much! Oh God, where do I begin. I need to explain…"

C.C. put her finger on top of his lips to shush him. He couldn't deny that even this very small amount of physical contact didn't cause his stomach to flutter and his heart to pump wildly. A lone tear fell from her eye and Niles raised his hand to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Babs", he said lovingly.

"Just cut the crap and kiss me, Butler boy!"

And with that she crashed her lips on top of his. He responded immediately, of course, as her lips parted ready for the entry of his tongue. Niles gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip before entering her mouth. Their tongues continued to dance fiercely around one another as they continued to explore each other's mouths. A melody could have been attached to the suction going on between them.

Of course their tongues weren't the only parts of their bodies doing some exploring. C.C. went from cupping his face, to vigorously running her hands through his sandy blonde hair, to running her hands down his back and along his shoulders and back through his hair again. She prayed this would be the second of many times she would get the chance to do this, but if not, she planned on memorizing everything about him.

Niles pulled her close to him and explored every contour of her curves. Although she had a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt on at this point, he had no problem taking in everything and was easily able to appreciate every little part of this woman's gorgeous figure. He continued to explore and his hands started moving under her shirt. He was ravished by feeling of her soft creamy skin and he needed to memorize everything about this feeling with his hands and fingertips.

They broke apart gasping for air and breathing heavily as desire flowed through them. Niles, however was still exploring everything about her with his hands. He slowly lifted her t-shirt over her head. He reveled in her touch as his fingertips brushed against her sides when removing the piece of clothing.

"So you are a woman, Babcock, and a damn sexy one I might add."

With that he scooped shirtless C.C. up into his arms and led her into the bedroom of the penthouse where he gently put her down.

"Glad you finally admit it, Butler Boy." she smiled clearly enjoying this twisted sort of foreplay they had going on.

"Now I just need to prove you're a man!"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Babcock!"

"Well enlighten me once more. I am slow learner."

"You and I both know that is a bunch of crap."

"Niles, stop the bullshit!"

And again she pressed her lips on top of his as he pulled her towards him. She ravenously removed his suit jacket and quickly undid the buttons to his button down, pushed it over his shoulders, revealing his strong shoulders and broad chest. She played with the light curls on is chest, memorizing every inch of him as she ran her fingers along him.

Swiftly, however, she moved to his pants and fumbled with the belt, button and zipper. Pulling the belt out of its loops and quickly undoing the button and zipper, his pants fell to the ground revealing his black boxer briefs clad to his tone butt.

Niles had no trouble at all quickly removing her loose fitting pajama pants and revealing nothing but her red silky panties.

The two fell down into the bed together, and entangled themselves in C.C.'s off white bed sheets and removed each others' undergarments. They teased one another before making passionate love several times that evening and falling asleep while cuddling together, Niles strong arms were wrapped around C.C.'s waist as the two of them slept against one another.

Needless to say they both slept quite soundly that evening, falling asleep with, what appeared to be, smiles on their faces.

…

C.C. woke up the next morning feeling rested, although quite sore from their passionate lovemaking. She noticed the spot next to her on the bed was empty and she wondered for a brief moment if everything that had happened had been nothing but a dream, for it just seemed too wonderful to actually have happened to her.

_It can't be a dream though. I wouldn't be sore, stark naked and feel this rested. Oh, God, did he leave? _

She frantically got up and slipped a robe on, before quickly pushing the bedroom door open and urgently running to front of her apartment. She was greeted however, by the smell of the coffee pot brewing and Niles cooking breakfast.

He could clearly see the fear in her eyes and as if he read her mind, he said simply:

"Babs, did you miss me?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well the fact that you just barged through the door and ran into the room sort of gave you away. Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, I just came out here to make us some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you. You're so peaceful when you're _asleep_. Can't say the same when you are awake, however."

"Can it, dust buster! What are you making anyways?"

"Hungry are we? Well I am making the works for my queen, of course. Eggs, bacon, some pancakes, maybe I'll throw in an omelet. Whatever you want, I live to serve, only you though, because my butler days are over."

"I'll have it all, Niles, thank you." She couldn't help but smile at how much of a gentleman he could be through all their games and banter.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? I am still in slight shock that you own a coffee pot at all."

"Just so you know, I can make my own cup of coffee, Niles!"

"Oh I am sure you can Babs. In fact I know you can do a hell of a lot more than that", he said with a wink.

He finished making her breakfast, put the plates on a tray and brought it to her coffee table. They both sat down on her black leather sofa and didn't say much to one another as they ate, for they were both starving. When they were finished eating, Niles got up about to collect the dishes and clean up, but was stopped as C.C. put her hand on his forearm.

"Niles, I'll get those. This is my place after all and you were kind enough to make me breakfast. I'll do something domestic and clean up."

She took the plates and put them in her sink before returning to her seat next to him.

"Babcock, you are about as domestic as Fran Fine is quiet."

"Speaking of Fran, she invited me to her wedding. Did she invite you?"

"You asking me to be your date, Babs?"

"What do you think, Butler boy?"

"I think I would be honored to have you as my date" he smiled and took her hand in between his. C.C. responded by placing her head on his shoulder and nuzzling slightly against his neck.

"God, Niles, I had missed you so much these last few days. Things just aren't the same without you in my life."

"Ditto, Babs. But I am here now and don't worry, I don't plan on leaving. I love you so much Chastity Claire Babcock!"

"Niles, how do you know my name? I have never mentioned it to anyone."

"Chas, I know everything and anything that went on in the Sheffield mansion. I have my ways of knowing these things."

"Well, as much I have tried to hide that name all these years, it sounds quite nice coming through your lips!"

"So, it is ok if I call you Chas once in a while?"

"Of course, and since when did you ask my permission anyways?"

"Babcock, you make a valid point." He smiled at her once more before putting his arms around her and pulling her toward him. She laid her head in his lap as he played with the strands of her hair.

"Niles, don't you work today? Oh I don't want you to go, but I couldn't help but wonder."

"No, C.C. I took the day off so I could spend it with you. Mr. Webber wasn't too happy, but what can I say. As dedicated as I am to play, it is so much more fulfilling to be with the real thing than the idea of it. Get my drift?"

"Yes of course, and I am so glad you are here. Oh, speaking of work, do you see that stack of papers on the countertop over there?"

"What about them?"

"I just finished filling them out before you came over last night. I am in the process of starting my new company, C.C. Babcock productions. I am thinking about what show I going to do for my first production."

"You asking me to contribute, because I would love to."

"Nothing gets past you", she laughed. "Anyways, the company should be up and running within the next month or so. I plan on turning in the paperwork, first thing tomorrow morning."

"C.C. that is really great! I am so happy for you. You deserve success after all the hard work you have put into theatre all your life", he said sincerely.

"Niles, I know you are working for Andrew Lloyd Webber right now and the run has been very successful, but I would love for you to be involved in my company as much as possible. Maxwell was blind to it for so long but I believe you are not only talented as a writer and performer, but as a producer as well."

"Oh God, C.C., you don't know how much it means to me to hear you have so much faith in me. God, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Niles Brightmore. You know, maybe this inheritance thing wasn't so bad after all."

"You're right! It brought me to you."

"If you don't mind me asking, Niles, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I think I knew along, but in all honesty I didn't see the truth until a certain yenta helped me see!"

"Oh Fran, I could hug her right now."

"She has a way of somehow majorly screwing things up, but fixing them ever so nicely in the end."

"Well, she did a great job with us." C.C. smiled warmly at him.

"She did, didn't she?" He smiled and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"So do you believe now, C.C.?"

"Believe in what?" she asked questioningly.

"My love for you." he said simply.

"I think so, but I may need to be shown again later on", she winked at him before throwing him a devilish smile.

"I think that can be arranged, Babcock!" he said and planted another tender kiss on her lips.

The two of them continued to sit together throughout the day, spooning on her big black sofa. C.C. shared with him her reasoning for the inheritance again and this time he was much more understanding. They talked about events in their lives from their pasts, their presents and their plans for the future. They watched old movies together some that made them laugh and others that caused them to use up the rest of her tissues.

They ordered takeout and ate it peacefully while watching another comedy. It was getting late and Niles realized he didn't have any extra clothes to wear for work the next day.

"Chas, as much as I hate to have to leave you, I need to go to my apartment and get something to wear for work tomorrow."

C.C. was quite not ready for him to leave and an idea quickly popped into her head as she came up with an excuse not to leave his side.

"Niles, why don't I just pack a bag and come to your place for the night. We can even take my car and I can drive you to work in the morning before I go turn in this paperwork for my company."

"Babcock, you really can't live without me, can you?"

"Well I just thought it would be easier than you coming back to my place. You were planning on coming back, right?"

"Of course, and your idea is wonderful. Truth be told, I love having my baby by my side every minute."

With that said, C.C. rushed to pack a bag, gathering the necessary clothing items as well as a few minor toiletries. She came into the kitchen and scooped up her paperwork before grabbing her car keys.

"I am ready to leave, Lover."

With that they headed out her door where she quickly locked it and rode the elevator hand in hand. They continued to walk this way until they approached her vehicle and were forced to briefly break apart in order to get into the car.

The rest of the drive to his apartment was spent in silence as they held one another's hands. They arrived at his apartment and headed up together still hand in hand. This would be the third of the many nights they would spend together.

C.C. Babcock's enormous heart had suffered many blows throughout the close to 40 years she had been walking planet Earth.

Tonight, however, would be the beginning of the mending process. Niles made her believe in love that previous night for the first time in her life. With each reinforcement of that belief would come another patch, as each wound on her heart would continue to heal. With Niles' love, she was on the road to recovery.

And this time, her heart would grow to be bigger and stronger the second time around!


	17. Truly Happy

_**A/N: Last chapter everyone. I am mixed in emotions as I write. I'm happy to have finished my first chapter fic, but sad of course because I have been dedicated to it for so long. Of course, there are more on the way. Shout outs to Kittensbreath, DreamClouds2726, BlackSwoon, mewkazurinu2004 and Lucky Starz for reviewing chapter 16. Thank you to rx9872 for reviewing chapter 14.**_

It had been 2 months since the night Niles' started mending C.C.'s heart. 2 months and it was stronger than ever.

Both of them loved their apartments and since money really wasn't an issue, they decided to split their belongings up between the 2 places.

Life was going great for them both. C.C.'s company was started up and was already in production of her first play, a musical written by Niles' himself. Niles signed the writes of his play "Sacred Script" over to Andrew Lloyd Weber and quit the company. If he was going to produce, he would produce with his baby by his side and he figured he no longer needed that script when he had the real thing.

It was the reception of Fran and Maxwell's wedding. The ceremony had been absolutely beautiful and even made C.C. a tiny bit emotional (though she would never admit it). Over this passing of time, Maxwell had opened his heart and apologized for his reactions toward the both of them. He even asked C.C. if she wanted her job back but of course with her new company, she declined his offer. It felt so strange having Maxwell Sheffield as her competition when they had worked together for so many years, but she couldn't deny that she would relish in the satisfaction of beating him with a successful run.

The reception was wild as ever. Of course it could be summed up in a few simple words, the Brits and the booze and the Jews and the food. That pretty much synopsized the event.

As Niles left his chair next to C.C. to go to the men's room, Fran sat down next to her.

C.C. looked at her with a warm smile on her face before speaking:

"Congratulations, Fran, the ceremony was beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, C.C.! You know, something is different about you today."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Of course, nobody knew, but something was different about her. She had something on her mind and she wasn't sure yet how she felt about it.

"I don't know yet, but I can tell something is up with you. Oh, would you like a drink, I can go get you a glass."

"NO!" C.C. said quickly before realizing that her reaction might be deemed as suspicious.

"C.C. Babcock, not having a drink, it's a world gone mad!"

"Niles and I have a pact. I told him I would cut back on the alcohol and he said he would participate with me."

"Now, I know, that's not true, I just saw Niles at the bar and he dumped a whole glass of scotch down his gullet. So either it's something else or he just broke your pact. "

"Well the pact was mostly for me…" she was interrupted suddenly.

"OH MY GAWD! C.C., are you pregnant?"

"Shhhhhh, I don't know yet. I just know I have been a few days late."

"Oh my gosh, we have to find out! C.C. you are gonna have a baby! This is so exciting, oh my gosh, who is going to be the godmother, oh please pick me! I'll be Aunt Fran. What are you gonna name her! This is amazing…."

"FRAN! I don't even know yet."

"Well, we have to get a test, now! There is a drug store nearby. We can run there and get one."

"Fran, this is your day…"

"C.C. Babcock, we are getting that test right now! I will walk there in my wedding dress if I have to."

C.C. of course didn't want to draw attention to herself and so she said somewhat nervously:

"Fran, we can change really quick in the other room."

So off they went into the dressing room where they quickly changed into their casual clothes and ran out the back door and off to the drugstore to retrieve the test.

…

Niles had something big on his mind as well. Nerves were getting the better of him as he sat at the bar and dumped a second glass of scotch down his throat. He used the bar to brace himself and stoop up, scanning the room for C.C. He became even more nervous when he did not see her. He wrapped his right hand around the object in his left breast pocket as he continued to look for her. He knew if he didn't tell her soon, the moment would be gone.

He searched the room again and was greeted by Maxwell Sheffield.

"Niles, old man, how have you been. Where's C.C.?"

"I don't know, that is what I am trying to find out. Where is Fran?

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure. I have been too busy trying to make sure my family doesn't destroy something in their sloshed condition."

They continued to scan the room for their partners, but with no such luck in finding them, they sat down and both ordered another drink.

…

Fran and C.C. had successfully gotten the pregnancy test. The briskly walked back to the reception building and snuck through the back door and into the nearest restroom.

C.C. was nervous and her feelings were clearly etched on her face as Fran pulled the test out of the box for.

_**Pull yourself together C.C.! I don't even know the results yet. It could be negative. Do I want it to be negative? Am I ready for this? Will I ever be ready for this? I'm not good with children, how am going to have one of my own? **_

Fran interrupted her in her thoughts.

"Ok, pink is for positive, blue is for baby less! You ready C.C."

"I guess" she wavered.

"Well good luck, C.C.! Whatever you're shootin' for, I hope it happens."

C.C. honestly didn't know the answer to that question as she anxiously took the test and waited for the results. She knew in her heart what they would be, however.

…

Fran and C.C. walked out of the dressing room, arm in arm with numerous things on their minds. Most importantly, it was time to throw the bouquet.

Fran opened her mouth and spoke in her loud nasally voice to draw everyone's attention:

"Ladies, it is the moment you have all been waiting for, gather round!"

The men were watching of course and Niles was relieved to finally have found the love of his life among this group of women.

"Now as you all, know, I am not used to throwing the bouquet, but have caught at least a dozen in my day."

They laughed at her funny but nonetheless, true comment.

"Alright ladies, here we go!"

She turned around and tossed the bouquet quite high into the air. C.C., being one of the tallest among them, had no problem as she jumped several feet off the ground and snatched it right out of the air. Niles laughed at her competitiveness as the other women walked away. Suddenly it dawned on him, that this would be the perfect moment to ask her.

"Babcock!" He kissed on the cheek before continuing.

"You know, it's a really good thing you caught that because I'm a man of tradition and I wouldn't have been able to give you this."

He pulled the thing out of his suit coat that he had been grasping at earlier.

He opened the box revealing a simple, yet elegant, engagement ring, before getting down on one knee.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

C.C. was getting emotional as the tears were starting to form in her eyes. Everyone, of course, had turned their attention on them, awaiting her answer in suspense.

Tears started flowing out of C.C.'s eyes and a big smile formed across her lips before she answered him.

"I would love to marry you, Niles Brightmore!"

He quickly went up to her, and slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger before drawing her into an embrace and planting a long and tender kiss on her lips.

Fran couldn't help but get emotional as well, knowing that this would be one of the happiest days in both their lives. Maxwell wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close before speaking:

''Aww would you look at those two, I never thought I would see them together."

"I know, sweetie, it's another hallmark moment. They are going to so happy together."

"Fran, you haven't stopped smiling since you threw the bouquet, anything else I should know about?"

"Oh no, I am just so happy for them and us of course", she smiled at him warmly.

Maxwell, of course, wasn't the type to push an issue, and so he just kept his arm wrapped around Fran and didn't continue with the questioning.

…

The reception had come to an end. Many of the boozed up Brits and the food filled Jews had headed off in cabs to their respective homes and hotel rooms. Niles and C.C. walked hand and hand about to hail a cab and go to one of their respective apartments.

Finally finding an open cab, they got in together.

"Niles, you know, as much as we love our apartments, I think it is time we got our own place together."

"Whatever you want, love, but may I ask what brought on this sudden change of heart? You were so adamant about keeping your penthouse before."

"Well since we are getting married and all, doesn't it seem like the right thing to do?"

"Well, yes, but you have never been one to follow rules before. What has changed, C.C.?"

And she knew it was time to tell him. "Niles…I'm pregnant!"

Niles just sat there in silence and disbelief as he took in her words.

"Say, something, Niles! I have been thinking about it all day! Will I be a good mother? Am I ready for a child? Am I too old to be a mother? Is Niles ready for a child? Does Niles want a child? I didn't question whether or not you would be a good father, because I already know the answer to that. I just know this isn't going to be easy."

Niles took in her words before a big smile spread across his face.

"Oh C.C., I am thrilled! Truth is I was a little taken aback, because I thought I was at the point in my life where fatherhood wasn't in the cards for me. This is so great and to have you as the mother of my child. I couldn't ask for anything more!"

"Do you think I can do it? Be a good mother?"

"C.C. I don't doubt it for a second. God I am so happy right now! I have a beautiful woman and she is carrying my child. I couldn't ask for anything else."

He put his arm around her and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, C.C. where do you want to get a new place? Or do you want to move back into the penthouse. Whatever my queen wants, she will get!"

"Well, if we move into my penthouse, it needs to be redecorated. As much as I love it, it is not suitable for a child. Your place is too small for us to start a family."

"Well, how about, I sell my place, move into yours and we can decide whether or not we should get a place of our own when the time is right. I would love to help you redecorate if we end up staying at your place."

"You know what, Niles, I think we should get a new place."

"Care to enlighten me as to what made you come up with this sudden decision", he said before smiling at her warmly.

"Because I want a place to call 'ours'. I have lived alone in my penthouse for so long. It is just time for a change. What do you think?"

"I love your answer. We can put our places on the market first thing in the morning. No second thing, you are going to the doctor first. I want to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Niles, everything is fine…."

"Babcock, you are going first thing tomorrow and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"It's nice you know."

"What's nice, C.C?"

"Nice to know that someone cares."

"Yes, well don't you forget it!"

She shifted herself and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and played with the strands of her hair. They sat like this for the remainder of the cab ride before pulling up to her apartment building.

Niles paid the cab driver and they walked to the elevator and rode it up to her apartment hand in hand.

This would be the beginning of their new life together. They would be equal partners in everything.

Those ideals that C.C. Babcock had so strongly believed in and lived by were no longer holding her back from the happiness that she deserved. And for the first time in the almost 40 years she'd been alive, she was truly, _happy._

The End

_**A/N: I just want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I had a great time writing and sharing this with everyone. I am so glad that you all enjoyed it. **_


End file.
